The Perils Of Being Wanted
by Zira Angel
Summary: Kup is a rare bot that can carry sparklings, and now he's stuck with a few hard choices TFA...ish?
1. Chapter 1

Bluh, sorry for not having this out yesterday, but ffdotnet wouldn't let me upload any documents. That meant I couldn't get this chapter here until today. But good news? You get two chapters today. WOOO!

Transformers belongs to Hasbro

* * *

><p>Cybertronians were a very special species, sparked by Primus himself, who had created the Allspark to give them life. The Allspark was their treasure, and its power permeated all planets inhabited by Cybertronians, sharing its energy through the temples and places of worship that the bots built for it. The Allspark was what enabled bots to create new life. When a couple decided they wanted a sparkling, they built a sparkling frame and came to the Allspark temple to give it a protoform and spark. Sometimes, usually in times of great need, fully grown bots were sparked-it took far less time to raise them, and though they were generally glitched in some way, they could perform most adult tasks in less than a stellar cycle without supervision.<p>

Very rare, very blessed bots would be surprised to find-after the glow of the blessing faded-that the sparkling frame they had brought with them was gone, and that the Allspark had placed the spark directly inside their sparkchamber, allowing the sparkling to grow naturally from their own energies and materials. Bots onlined this way were generally blessed in some special way; they usually went on to do great things, and had special skills and abilities normal bots did not.

And there was a third way . . a much less common way to create life.

A way that involved no Allspark at all.

This method was the topic of the council's discussion this sol, and it is boring Kup into a stasis coma. With the Allspark lost in the war, they have not had any sparklings in a very long time, and the council is starting to get desperate, resorting to topics they normally never even think about. He leans back against the door to the council chamber-he's a guard of sorts, valued because he's worked for the Autobots for such a long time and sent so many bots successfully through bootcamp. So in his 'old age' they've been giving him cushy jobs that make Kup want to shoot his optics out just to keep online.

He's not fraggin' old. Well, not that old. He's better off than Alpha Trion. Kup's just . . . battered. He's been in a lot of fights and it shows on his frame. There are struts that have been replaced so many times that the joints and bearings that keep them in place just can't take any more, and he moves a lot more stiffly because of it.

Sure, there are a few replacement surgeries that might help, but they're a lot more expensive and labor-intensive than Kup can afford, or the Autobots can justify for one old soldier mech.

So he takes the jobs they offer him and tries not to complain about them too much.

"-if we could just find a carrier, we could at least give ourselves more time to find the Allspark," some rustbucket council member says. Kup long ago gave up trying to keep track of all of them. Too many get cycled in and out, and too many end up offlined.

"You're being a glitch, Scour Power," Botanica says primly from her seat a bit higher up than most of the council members. "You know the last carrier, Hotspark, was sparkbonded to the leader of Mil-Wal. No other carriers have come forward in the last twenty decavorns."

And no bot with it _would_ be dumb enough to come forward. Kup knows about it, has the special attachments in his chamber that he looked up after 'facing another bot the first time and finding out their chambers didn't match. If that first bot had been a femme, it is very likely he never would have gotten out of her berth. He's just lucky him and the other teenbot mech were both pretty dumb and young, not knowing what really was going on other than really fragging wanting to overload over and over.

He did a lot of studying, and found out that his chamber was pretty unusual. Not that he believes by any means that it is half as rare as they say it is. Any bot with it most likely did exactly what he did and hid it behind false chamber sides he installed himself. He's not gonna let any 'Con find out he had them and force him to spark.

He's not fragging any 'Cons at all.

The councilbots are yelling about this now, and he seriously wishes he was allowed to turn off his audios for this. It isn't allowed because he needs to be alert for sounds that are out of place, but it isn't like he can hear anything above the council's screaming.

Giving him a fraggin' processor ache.

"For the love of Primus," he growls, slamming a servo against the wall near him, "shut the frag up." The council falls quiet and stares at him. He doesn't usually burst out like that. "Carriers can't be that fraggin' hard to find. I mean, _I_ have the fragging equipment for it. It's not like it can really be so fraggin' rare."

The bots stay silent, even though they would normally be reprimanding him for interrupting them.

Kup stares at them, and they stare back at him.

Or more accurately, they stare at his sparkplates.

He shifts from ped to ped, taking an instinctive step back towards the door, "Eh... I'm sorry for interruptin' yer talk. You can get back ta it now."

Botanica stands up, and he takes another step back since femmes have _always_ been something he avoided and he has _no_ intention of letting one near him now. She leans forward, tilting her head and fluttering her opticlashes in a far too pretty of a way, "Do you really... Kup?" She says it like she was trying to remember who the frag he is, and just suddenly realized he was interesting.

Which he supposes is true. He doesn't expect her to even know his name at all, and is surprised she even does.

Maybe it was a very bad idea to admit it, but he's already here and he said it. It isn't like other bots don't have it. "I do. Can't be that rare, like I said. Not if I got it."

There seems to be a hidden signal that goes off, and he's surrounded by medicbots, two of them holding his arms firmly, as if to keep him from escaping, and one in front of him. "Please open up so that we can confirm this."

"I'm not fraggin' opening in front of the entire council," he growls at them, shooting a glare at the councilbots just letting this happen. "I only spoke up because you're noisy fraggers and you were givin' me a processor ache. I keep the equipment hidden. Pretty easy panel install. I figured it out when I wasn't even an adult yet. I bet lots of mechs do it. Don't wanna end up sparked by some 'Con."

"Please open up," the medic says again, and the mech's servos are trembling a little. The two bots holding his arms are holding him lightly, and he could break out of the hold if he really tried. "It is standard protocol to investigate any claim about a bot being a carrier. You will not be harmed."

Kup's been in a fragging Decepticon detention cell before. He's been fragging tortured by the enemy, and has suffered all sorts of injuries over the decavorns. He's not afraid of a couple of medicbots hurting him. "No."

The medic fumbles in his subspace, and pulls out a slim lever that is very nervously placed against his chamber seams. "Please? I do not want to break your locks to insist."

He looks at the lever, a standard medical one that would break pretty much any bot open. He isn't 'pretty much any bot,' though, so that isn't going to do squat. He's modified himself against forceful opening of his chamber quite well. One thing he's proud of is having a 'Con slip his thin claws in and trying to twist, only to lose his claws. He's not gonna just open from a medical lever.

"I'd like to see you _try_."

The medic makes a distressed sound, and several bots mutter about breaking open a potential carrier, when Ultra Magnus interrupts them. "Sergeant Kup," Kup stands at attention, automatically responding to his Magnus's authoritative tone, "I apologize for this, but... we must know if you are truly capable of carrying. If you are, we have made a grave error in sending you out into combat so often. Please, open your chamber."

Disobeying the Magnus's direct orders is treason, and Kup is not a traitor.

He slides his plates open and lets the medic poke around, feeling a bit of shame at baring his spark to so many bots. It's not a pretty spark like some bots have, but it's not unhealthy either. He fuels properly and self-services regularly. There's some superficial sparkchamber damage he's suffered over the decavorns-one 'Con had shoved a metal spike through his chestplates and impaled him against the side of a building one time, leaving him there to offline. Fragging good thing he'd managed to get himself free when the 'Con wandered off, bored with waiting for him to go grey. His spark had been injured by that lance of metal, but the scarred bit is well hidden and so old that it's not noticeable unless you're up close.

So, of course, that's what the medic focuses on. "How did you get this?" The scar is poked questioningly, "This shouldn't be-"

He shoves the servo away, feeling humiliated at having his spark exposed and _poked at_ in front of everyone. "That isn't what you're checkin' for. If you aren't going to do what you're supposed to, I'm gonna close up right now, and demand a different medic."

The medic stops, chastised, "Right." The mech touches the sides of his chamber, which he can't feel at all, since they're fake panels, not hooked up to anything at all. The bot fumbles for a bit, then finds his hidden latch after a bit, looking genuinely surprised when it comes out in his servo. "Primus... These look incredibly real." The next ones are removed, until all his original chamber is exposed for the first time in decavorns, "You said you made these yourself?"

"Yeah. Wasn't hard to do." He shifts and the medics grab his arms again.

"They're... Oh, Primus," the medic gasps, dropping the plates to the floor with a clatter as he reaches in again, optics full of wonder. "You... you _are_ a carrier." Kup can feel the sparking equipment being touched, and he shifts uncomfortably this time. It's not much, really. As far as he can tell, it's just some energy cables and some other random bits that allow his spark to collect spark energy and mix it with his own. Creating a sparkling without the Allspark.

Kup mutters, staring down at the shattered panels on the floor, "You're paying me for those, fragger."

Ultra Magnus makes a small sound, that is surprisingly audible in the silence of the council chamber, "You will be reimbursed, Sergeant Kup, do not worry." The Magnus shifts a little bit, seeming trying to avoid looking anywhere but him, "You will be taken straight to the medical bay and have maintenance done on you so that you are at your healthiest. We will be discussing what is going to happen, and then talk to you when it is finished."

He isn't sure if he likes the sound of that, but it is his _Magnus_. He can't refuse.

He salutes, closing his chamber at the same time, "Yes, sir." He'd prefer not to, but he will accept anything they want him to do.

To a certain extent.

He will refuse to be passed from bot to bot to spark with them all. He's not going to go from totally celibate to whorebot. No matter _who_ orders it.

The council will see he's a carrier, and then hopefully realize that carriers must be more common and when he's treated respectfully, the hidden bots will come forward, realizing that they aren't going to be forced to spark constantly, their entire purpose in life boiled down to carrying sparks for the Autobot cause.

Autobots aren't like that.

Kup gruffly pushes the servos of the medicbots away as they walk beside him, "Fragging, I'm not some sparkling. I can walk on my own. Been walkin' on my own since I figured out how to make my legs work." The medical bay is a short distance away, and Kup settles onto a medical berth with a scowl. "Not sure what you think you can do. Not a whole lot wrong with me that you can fix. I'm just old and rusted up. Had too many replacements. Only so many times you can safely have leg struts replaced."

The medics share a look, and the main one gives him a small smile, "Just lay down. We'll do everything we can. The council has already approved a very great deal of things for you, so there is no worry about a what we can or can't do. Just lay down and let us fix you."

He glares, "I'm not gonna-"

The mech pushes him down firmly, pulling out a sedative, and flipping open one of his access panels to his fuel line, "You won't have anything to worry about. All the femme medics are carefully locked out of this room and unable to enter. You will not online to find one trying to claim you. You will be safe."

"Not... not gonna... ," he blinks, the sedative making him drowsy and weak, unable to fight back against them as they croon gentle words at him. He tries to fight it, and fails utterly.

Recharge claims him.

When he onlines, the first thing he does it check his chronometer.

Over a full sol has passed since he was knocked out.

A full fragging sol. What the frag had they done to him?

He onlines his optics and sits up, blinking with shock when the action doesn't twinge his joints with pain.

He looks down at his frame and is... amazed. He's _bright_. His paint is brand new, and he can actually see his reflection in his gloss. It is... amazing. He didn't even have this sort of thing as a _sparkling_. He was just... a plain old truckbot, even as a sparkling. Nothing special at all.

He stands up cautiously, and it is almost liberating on how _easily_ he can do it. No pain, no slight limp that never went away after an unfortunate run-in with a 'Con that liked to make self respecting Autobots hobble to run away. He barely made it out of that online, and only because he had found more Autobots to drive the Decepticon off.

Stepping in front of the mirror, he nearly collapses in shock. He looks... decavorns and decavorns younger. If he didn't know better, he'd say he was looking at a bot that just hit adulthood. He pauses, studying his faceplates, then gives himself a slightly rueful smile. Not _quite_ that young. His optics still show his age. He still has the slightly haunted look that only comes from going through countless fights, and knowing that you're going to be shipped out again just to fight more.

Glances down at his frame and sighs ruefully. They've narrowed up his waist and widened his hips a bit too. Made him fragging _prettier_ for them. His fingers have been sharpened, and he has fragging useless claws now-claws that mean he's gonna have to completely relearn to fire his weapons and grapple with other bots. And they've done this all to him without his consent.

He feels deeply violated.

At least his sparkplates are still a solid color. He'd half-expected to online with them gone or transparent. His fragging tires are made of a softer rubber now, one that's more supple to the touch. He prods at his tires and frowns at them. Fragging stupid, useless things. They'd blow out if they took so much as a low-energy blast from an enemy rifle.

He really doesn't like this at all. It does not speak well for how the Council intends to treat him.

He checks through his subspace, and curses when his servo comes up empty of all his weapons, and worst of all, _no cy-gars_. He kind of needs a smoke when he has to deal with this, and he has nothing. He just bought a new box! Or he thinks he bought a new box, he doesn't really remember if he did or not. He had a full box in his subspace, and he should _still_ have it, for Primus's sake. Even if he doesn't remember buying any boxes for the last stellar cycle. He must have, or he wouldn't have had an almost full box.

He rubs his optics, glad that they hadn't been modified into a prettier femme shape, and groans. He is really craving one now that he realizes he doesn't _have_ any.

He looks at his peds, and groans louder. He has _heels_. They don't feel any different than his normal peds, but he has them anyway. He has _certainly_ been modified for the berth.

The thought hurts his spark. He had thought that Autobots were better than this.

He makes his way out of the medical bay, only to be stopped by the sight of Ultra Magnus, who is leaning against the wall outside, tapping one ped impatiently. The bot's optics light up at the sight of him, and Ultra Magnus looks him up and down, "Hello there, pretty bot. I'm glad you agreed to the mods. They look excellent on you."

"Didn't agree ta nothin'," he grumbles, scuffing his new heels on the floor. "Fragging medics did it all while I was offline. Fraggers."

Ultra Magnus stares at him, and then narrows his optics, "I see. I informed the medics that you were to have a choice in which procedures were done on you."

He glares at the floor, "Well, they didn't do that." He doesn't like that the Magnus called him _pretty_. It means only bad things, and he's not looking forward to being used as a brood mare for all and sundry in the council. He wishes he hadn't said a damn thing.

The Magnus gives him a compassionate look that makes him feel a tiny bit better, "I'm sure you've figured out what is happening, Kup. ... May I be so familiar as to call you by your name, and not your title?" He shrugs, and the Magnus smiles, "You can call me Ultra."

He sighs softly, "If that's what you want to do, sir."

The bot looks horribly disappointed, but nods. "I have been allowed to ask you if you want to be with me first. If you don't want to, I am more than willing to let you go to the next bot. Alpha Trion may not give you the... choice to turn him down, though." The Magnus reaches over, then pulls away just before touching him, nervous about something, "If you want, you can spend time alone to think this over. You can take all the time you need."

Kup feels his servos clench into fists. "How much time are ya willin' to give me, sir? How long before I'm forced to spark with someone?" He hisses, "We're not fraggin' 'Cons here. We should be better than this. I'm not rare. I bet thousands of mechs are carriers and are just hidin' it 'cause they know they'll be treated like this if it comes out. I-"

"We are in desperate need of new mechs and femmes," Ultra says quietly, his optics averted. "The war has offlined so many of us, and the Allspark is lost to our species. We are desperate. I am... so very sorry." He rests a servo on Kup's shoulder briefly. "Please, you can have all the time you need to think about your options. You do not know your own value."

He offlines his optics, knowing he has to say yes. His Magnus is asking this of him, and he knows he can't refuse. Ultra Magnus is _asking_ him for this, and being so _nice_ about it. Like he actually has a choice and could refuse when Ultra Magnus wants him to do something.

But still... "I'd... I'd like a little more time alone, sir."

Ultra Magnus nods, "If that is what you wish, then you are certainly welcome to take all the time that you need." He is gently led to an unmarked room, "It has a lock on it, and a berth. You are welcome to lock anyone out and take a nap. I will be just outside the door, and be there for as long as you may need me."

"Yes, sir," Kup says as formally as possible, letting the door slide shut between them, engaging the lock that has to be purely ceremonial. There's not a single lock in this entire building that the Magnus can't override and get past.

Well, perhaps Perceptor and Wheeljack's lab has unpassable locks, if only to prevent damage to the rest of the base.

He sits on the plain, simple berth, hunching forward.

He'd kill for a cy-gar right about now, even though he doesn't feel the drugged addiction in his systems any longer. They may have wiped the chemical need, but the psychological one is still there in full force. "Frag," he mutters, rubbing at his faceplates. "I am so fragged. So fraggin' stupid. Why did I say that in front of them?"

He feels so fraggin' dumb. Like he couldn't have figured this out. He had been hiding it for so long, and he said it to make them shut up. He should have just turned off his audios, or started to play music in his processor to drown them out, even if it disobeyed direct orders. Anything would be better than what he ended up with now.

He doesn't know what he's going to do.

Well, scratch that. He _knows_ what he's going to end up doing. He's going to go to Ultra Magnus and let his leader use his spark over and over until he's with a sparkling. Then they're going to transfer the sparkling away, and he's going to be given over to the very next bot in the rotation until he sparks with _that_ bot. They're going to just repeat until he either offlines from overuse or until he just gives up on his own.

It isn't something he wants at all.

It's something he's going to have to accept. His only other option is to defect and flee, and turn traitor to his cause. No. He's not gonna go traitor. He's not a filthy 'Con, and he's not defecting to the neutrals who like to pretend like they're not affected by the war. By Megatron. Like the Autobots don't protect them from being made into slaves by the Decepticons all the fragging time.

He'll do what his Magnus commands of him. He was willing to offline on the battlefield for the cause. He's willing to offline in a Decepticon brig.

He's willing to offline from being forced to spark nonstop.

He just wishes... well, he hopes they let him see his sparklings sometimes. Kup also hopes they don't. He doesn't want the sparklings to get attached and then see him suffer and offline some sol.

It's going to be a hard life.

His whole life has been hard.

Why would this be any different?

At least Ultra Magnus is well known to like truckbots. The first bot he 'faces since he put up the false panels won't have to _pretend_ to be interested in him. He knows he likes that. He doesn't want a bot absolutely disgusted in his frame, and only doing this in order to get sparklings. Even if he had to be in a fragging femme frame to do it.

He'd have liked to have drawn the attention how he looked before all the modification, but that was pretty much impossible. He _had_ gone out of the way to make himself unapproachable. The lack of care to his frame and cy-gar addiction part of that.

He got called _pretty_ by the Magnus because of this.

Fraggin' sparkbreaking.

Kup curls up on the berth like a sparkling, pulling an old, tattered heating blanket from his subspace to wrap around himself. He wonders what his future will hold for him. How long he'll last with all the sparking. He really isn't a young mech, and his spark is scarred. That can't help.

He offlines his optics, and then jerks when a pair-three pairs of arms surround his frame, and stasis cuffs slip onto his wrists. He jerks, the charge shocking his frame, and barely makes out the form of a Decepticon staring at him blankly. Three Decepticons. With the same frame.

Unless his optics are blurring and there's actually only one.

He can't really tell, because the next thing he knows, he's dropped offline.

* * *

><p>Please Review<p>

Okay, like I said on the top, sorry for not getting this to you yesterday. I couldn't upload any documents, so it wouldn't let me do squat. But good news! You don't have to wait until tomorrow to read the next chapter o3o

So how about you hit that leave a review button, and then go to the next chapter?


	2. Chapter 2

Transformers belongs to Hasbro

* * *

><p>When he comes to, Kup's processor is surprisingly clear. Surprisingly, since anything that would knock a bot offline that fast would normally leave a bot aching when they come back up. He sits up, trying to rubs his optics, only to find them behind a blindfold. Tugging that off, he checks his chronometer, and is amazed to find that only about three megacycles have passed.<p>

He is not happy to find himself in a mech's lap. Not happy at all.

The bot is the same one that botnapped him, and the mech positively _beams_ at the angry glare he shoots him. He's nuzzled lovingly, which he pushes the bot away because of such a violation of personal space, and the mech says cheerfully, "You're up! Are you hungry, Kup? Shall I get you fuel?"

"You should get yer filthy Decepticon servos off of me," he growls, pulling back to strike the bot-only to have his servos restrained by a second bot. This one is identical to the first. Twins.

"We do not mean you any harm," the bots speak in tandem, and then a third comes forward-this one is a bit different than the rest, differentiated by a lens on his chestplates. "I am Reflector, and I came to save you." Multiple servos slide over his frame affectionately, "Though I was too late to save you from the modifications you underwent. We are not pleased by this."

He pushes the bots's servos away, struggling off the mech's lap, "What the fra-"

One of them helps him stand, giving him a particularly lovesick look, "We had been watching you, Kup. You looked so much better before they made you look like a femme." The other two move close, touching him in ways he's not entirely comfortable with even if they stay away from his chestplate, aft, and other sensitive areas. "We got you some replacement tires, since you look so _fragile_ with the ones you have now." One of the triplets touches his soft tire briefly then pulls away, "It doesn't suit you at all."

"Who the frag-" he stops mid-question, because he knows the answer. A mech with three frames and a lens on his chest? It really is Reflector. The Decepticon spybot they've never managed to capture before, or even get any vids of. "_Why_ have you botnapped me?"

The servos on him stop, and the lens-bot tips his helm to one side. "I have always wanted you, but the opportunity has never presented itself. Lord Megatron would not have approved of me stealing you for myself." His optics dim, "But now... you are a carrier. You will carry my sparklings." The lens-bot rubs his sparkplates, "We will have many sparklings together, and we will sparkbond."

He pulls away, "What? Frag you, no." He shudders in disgust, "I will _never_ spark with a Decepticon. Especially not one that botna-"

One of the identical triplets rubs a servo up his side, drawing his attention to his waist and hip, "Especially not ones that saved you from the rest of your life being passed from bot to bot until you offlined? Saved you from bots that didn't even _care_ that you are a mech, and should be allowed to look like one?" The bot's optics dim, and it is _so fraggin' creepy_ to hear them all speak at the same time like they do, "From the bot who has your _favorite_ cy-gars just for you?"

Kup jerks away again, only to be pulled back onto one of their laps. "I don't fragging care if you have Heavy cy-gars, I'm not taking anything from you. You can go frag yourself. Literally."

The lens-bot studies him intently, and then smiles, "I have indeed fragged Spectro and Spyglass before. We would be more than willing to put on a repeat performance for you. It is not as exciting as you might expect. We have the same spark frequency, and interfacing is not that exciting. We build very little charge that way."

He glares, "If you have the same frequency, then why don't you resonate?"

All three triplets laugh softly, and he's surrounded again, "Like the fairytales? We are sorry to say those are _fairytales_. Same frequency doesn't mean that your sparks love each other, it just means that your spark wonders why you're using a spark tickler charged with your own spark." The bots gently pull him to a couch, "Not exciting at all."

He is rather uncomfortable with this attention. He didn't ever have this sort of... focused energy on him since he was teaching bots in bootcamp. Even then, the bots were more than willing to just ignore him if he told them to frag off.

"I don't-"

"Shh." One of them, either Spectro or Spyglass, presses a finger to his mouth. "We do not want to hear you ask us to let you go. I will not let you go. You will be used by the Autobots until you offline. I will not do this to you. You will be safe and happy with me."

"Ain't safe with a 'Con," he growls, finally getting the leverage to slam a servo up into the bot's face, cracking one of his optics, startling the mech enough to break free from his hold. He scrabbles away and picks up a decorative lamp to use as a makeshift weapon.

The one he hits staggers for a bit, then leans against a table. He is slightly weirded out when they _all_ sigh in a lovesick manner, but not entirely surprised.

Decepticons are screwed up in the processor, and this one just proves it even more.

He heard about the odd 'courting' that 'Cons do, and he may have inadvertently made the bot want him even more by giving him processor damage. He can't really bring himself to care, since it keeps that one out of his way, and the other two at more of a distance. "Fraggin' take me back to Cybe-"

The bot shakes his head, "The ship we are on is going straight for New Kaon. I'm going to present you to Lord Megatron. He's going to be so _proud_ of me for finding you. He gave me permission to take you and everything. Said I was allowed to sparkbond if you wanted me."

That... doesn't sound like something the Decepticon would say at all. Wouldn't he want Kup to carry sparklings for his mechs and femmes?

"I'm not sparkbonding with you."

Reflector makes another sigh, this one almost sad in tone, "Then we will be expected to share you. The Decepticons will be much kinder than the Autobots will. Lord Megatron loves sparklings, and you will be allowed to carry them to term, and play an active role in their care. He has told me that he looks forward to having you under him in the berth."

Kup shudders.

The two uninjured triplets move closer, "He said that you look much better now than you did before, and is glad that the Council modified you." The bots cross their arms, looking sulky, "He did not listen when I told him you were a warrior and should not have been forced to do this."

He wonders how much of this is scripted by the 'Con, just to get him to trust the bot. If it was an Autobot saying this, he'd have put the lamp down, and let the mech closer. This is a filthy Decepticon, though, he's not letting him anywhere near him. "Frag off."

The bots come a little closer, showing very little survival skills, "Are you cold? You are always so cold when you go out, so we brought you a cloak." The cloak that is pulled out of their subspace is ... decadent by pretty much anyone's standards, but utterly sinful by his own. He doesn't normally get nice things, and the bot is just straight up offering him a cloak that looks like it has a built in heating blanket, is plush, and has all sort of other things he would _really_ fragging love to have.

"Frag you."

"Now, now, Kup, there is no need to be so grumpy with us." The one with the lens comes forward with the cloak, "Let Viewfinder put the cloak on you. I can see that you are very cold right now." The mechs all smile at him and Kup brandishes the lamp in warning, and three engines rev for him.

"You wish to play rough?" one the bots asks, tone surprisingly playful. "I love playing rough. Do you want to play Autobots and Decepticons? You can be the Autobot prisoner, and we can take advantage of your spark."

He growls angrily, "Isn't that what you're planning on doing _already_? It isn't a fraggin' game ta _me_. Lousy 'Cons."

The bots dim their optics, even the damaged one, "Would _you_ like to play the Decepticon then? We can be your helpless Autobot triplet prisoners. Spyglass is already damaged and barely coherent. You could shove him down and demand that he do things he really can't focus on while we beg for you to release him." The other bot smiles, "You could demand for us to 'face each other. Make us lick each other's sparks. We're sized just perfectly for it."

Kup's servos clench on the lamp. He can't believe they're... he's been botnapped, and his captor is showing far too much interest in his spark and interfacing with him. When he'd been captured by the 'Cons before, they'd never... he'd been an unattractive mech and his spark had always remained untouched by them. They had no interest in fragging a bot in bad repair that did nothing for their own sparks.

He guesses he's lucky Reflector wasn't on that planet when he'd been caught.

"Fra-"

"Frag off, yes. We would love to frag you, or have you frag us." The bots flicker their optics at him, "We have been watching you for _so long_, and now we finally get to be with you."

He shudders, "How long have you been watching me?"

One of them pauses, putting his servo right over his sparkchamber, and they all say, "Since before you were placed on guard duty at the Council chamber. Several vorns before that. We loved watching you train your cadets, even if Lord Megatron had no interest in it at all."

"You filthy fraggers," Kup curses at them, and they smile. Viewfinder comes closer and places his servos on the lamp.

"Put down your weapon, Kup. I have no intention to harm you. You will be safe here, until we make our way to Lord Megatron. Then-"

"The Autobots will come after me."

Viewfinder smiles, "The Autobots do not know that you were taken. I... arranged a bit of trickery. A datapad from your subspace, with an apology note to the Magnus. I believe it went something like 'I am sorry, sir, but I cannot consign myself to a short life of being forced to spark until I offline from it. I know you'll understand. I don't want to be thought of as a traitor. Please, don't try too hard to look for me.'" The bot's voice sounds exactly like Kup's.

He hopes it wasn't an audio message.

The mech takes the lamp from his limp fing- claws. He has claws now, and he should probably try to remember that. The bot smiles and gently places the cloak over his shoulders, warming him instantly in a way he hadn't even realized he was feeling. He may look and feel like a new bot, but he is _still_ an old bot, and the chill of just being in a ship in the cold of space was getting to him in a way he barely noticed until it is gone.

Reflector smiles, "There, now you're warmer." The bot touches his side softly before moving away, "Your spark should warm up a bit better because of that. A scarred spark should be protected, Kup. It is really too bad that no one told you that. You should have been wrapped up in chestwraps, but any that I gave you, you threw away or used as polishing cloths. It was very frustrating!"

"You... you're the one responsible for leaving all those things on my berth?" Kup had always assumed that the cleaning bots were implying something nasty about him by constantly leaving giant heaps of polishing cloth on his berth. He knows he's less than perfect in his appearance-or he was prior to the mods-but it always seemed very rude to him. "Those were chest wraps?"

Reflector nods, "Of course they were. Did you honestly believe they were polishing cloths?"

Kup looks away, a bit embarrassed. "Yeah."

The bots sigh softly, and a cloth that is exactly like the ones that were put on his berth is produced. "Well, you know what they are now, and I will do my best to keep you safe and warm." The wrap is secured around his chest, hiding his plates from view and warming him up in a way he never actually felt before around his spark. It is more of a... comforting feeling than anything. The bot, Viewfinder since it is the one with the lens in his chest, smiles, and they all say, "There. You look wonderful. I wish I could have done this earlier, but you were just out of reach."

He squirms, moving away from the touch now that he's covered up, "I'd have liked to _still_ be out of reach if it means you aren't molestin' me like this. I don't want ta 'face any 'Cons."

"You're safe from molesting while you're with us on our ship, Kup," Reflector cups his faceplates with his servos. "But when we reach New Kaon, if you are not bonded to me, or carrying my sparkling, Lord Megatron will take you. He... is not as concerned with consent as I am. He is more than willing to lace your energon with red cora and lovebug until you are begging him to take your spark."

Kup will just have to go without energon then.

Reflector seems to realize his thought, and the other two come over to sit at his peds, the damaged one, Spyglass, resting his head on his lap, and they say, "He is also not above injecting fuel into fuel-lines, laced with lovebug. He'd do red cora, but the medics yelled at him for that." The bots keep _touching_ him, and it is a distinctly uncomfortable feeling.

He pulls away from Viewfinder, making a face at the lingering feeling of fingers on his faceplates, "I won't let him near my fue-"

The bots make an unpleasant grinding sound from their engines. "We will be... required to take you to him with you in stasis cuffs." The bots touch his shoulder, "You have three decacycles until we are to New Kaon. You can take that entire time to make your decision. Just... remember what I said about you needing to be carrying my sparkling or sparkbonded to me. It is very likely that even if you are carrying my sparkling, Megatron will still take your spark."

Fragging spark rapist. "Fragging wonderful." Kup slaps the mech's servos away from him. "So my choices are being sparkraped by him or being sparkraped by you. How ever will I choose?" He sighs, and wraps his arms around himself. "Can I have privacy?"

The bots stare at him like privacy is some foreign concept to them. "No."

"Can you at least leave the room then? I don't give a frag if you watch as long as you get out and let me be alone for a while."

Viewfinder strokes his shoulders, "No. You are ours now. We do not want you alone and unhappy."

He growls, "I'm not unhappy when I'm alone, I'm-"

They frown at him, "You _are_ unhappy when you think you're alone." Their tone turns slightly dirty as an aside, "Unless you're fragging your spark." The bots returned to concerned, "But you get this sad and lost look when you think no one can see you." Their fingers brush his face, Spyglass's wobbly from the damage he's done to him, "We don't want you to have that expression ever again. We'll keep you happy."

He glares, "No. Frag you-"

"We wou-"

"_Not_ an invitation. I want to be alone."

"I can take two of my bodies elsewhere, if you want, but we are leaving one of ourselves with you." Reflector dims three sets of optics at him, "You may choose which of us stays to comfort you. However, when we recharge, we will recharge two of our frames with you at once."

He doesn't like that at all. Means that one of them will be staying online to keep an optic on him so he can't orchestrate any escape attempts. "Or you could all recharge together and leave me the frag alone."

They give him a confused look, "But then your spark won't be as healthy. You need to stay warm and safe. If you recharge between us, in a few decavorns, that scar will go away."

He gives the bots a blank look, "Now you're just makin' slag up."

Viewfinder tugs Spyglass up, "No, no. Look at this." Spyglass' plates open, and all of the triplets happily point to an area on the bot's spark, "See? You can barely see it now, but it used to be as long as our servo."

"I don't see anything." There's a bit of discoloration, but that's probably from fragging too hard or self-servicing to vids of Kup for megacycles at a time. Fragging perverts.

"You shot us, and Spyglass almost offlined from the damage to his spark. We were able to save him by keeping his spark in contact with ours for several sols. It has been many decavorns, but his spark is so much better now. It is all ready for you to use." The two bots push Spyglass towards him, the mech's spark flashing with heat.

He backs up, "Even if I wanted to, and I _don't_, I wouldn't frag a bot that is damaged. He's wobblin' around and looks ready to temporarily offline. You need to fraggin' fix him."

The bots give him a horribly disappointed look, "But I want you t-"

He backs away even more, "No. You are going to get fixed, and I'm _still_ not gonna frag any of ya. I'm not interested."

They all sigh, and Spectro drops back to his knees at his peds, placing _his_ head on his lap this time. "We'll fix him, then. We would have liked it if you had played the mean Decepticon guard that only wants us for our sparks. Told us how you were a rare carrying bot and wanted triplets, so we'd have to do well to please you or you'd just spark and leave us without letting us see them again. Maybe demanding we sparkbond as you push us down."

"Never gonna happen," Kup growls, before sitting on the berth, tucking the cloak all around himself, "I'm gonna recharge. You can frag off."

Two bodies immediately curl up on either side of him. He tries to push them away, but it's all for naught. They just cling to him, and the third body pulls a heating blanket over them, filling Kup with drowsiness. It's so warm and comfortable, better than the cheap blankets and berths he's used to.

He blinks up at the bot, and it is Spyglass, still far too damaged, and Reflector murmurs softly, "I'll go fix myself up. I'll be back later. You recharge, and heal."

He is feeling far too comfortable to protest, the charge from the berth soothing him and the heat from the blanket in addition to cloak and chestwrap too much to allow him to stay online. He drops down into recharge, not even realizing he's done it.

When he onlines, his head is in a lap, and he's still being cuddled closely. He blinks up at the bot petting him, and tries to pull away from one of the identical triplets - most likely Spyglass - and mutter angrily, "Not a fraggin' pet."

"That does not mean that you cannot be comforted. That we cannot offer you gentle touches to your frame." Viewfinder kisses his cheek. "You will be sparking with us, or with Megatron soon. You are a wise soldier. You should adapt to the situation. Be happy." He rubs his servos along Kup's chest, teasing his sparkplates. "Get some enjoyment out of our sparks. If we spark, then we spark. If not, then there is no harm in it."

He shoves the servo away, and climbs out of the berth. "Frag off. I'm not 'facin' any of ya." He wants to say he won't _ever_, but if it comes down to a choice between them or Megatron, as much as it makes his tank churn, he'd have to go with the bots in the ship with him.

The triples make a sad sound, "But we would be so wond-" They stop, then take a deep in-vent, letting it out slowly. "If you do not want us to, we will leave you be." They pat then berth between them, the empty bit he vacated, "Come back? We just want to heal you."

"I'm fine. The scar doesn't hurt, and it doesn't affect my ability to overload or anything. I'm perfectly healthy. So you can just take your groping servos elsewhere. They're not wanted here." He walks over to the console and types in the frequency for Autobot Command.

Reflector hisses and jerks off the bed, cutting the call before it can successfully connect. "No. You will not escape us."

He crosses his arms over his chest. "I'll never stop trying."

He's tugged into far too possessive of a hug, "You are ours. We saved you from constant use as a berthbot and sparkling maker. We love you, and have wanted you ever since you shot at Spyglass. You will not get rid of us so easily."

He shoves all three of them away, hating how close they are. "I don't fraggin' care if you were sent by _Primus himself_, I want ta go home, and you aren't gonna stop m-"

He's yanked into another hug, "No! That isn't even your home now! They were going to throw away all your things, so I saved it all for you!"

"Then they're gonna know it wasn't me running away on my own. Not that they'll really believe that for long if I'm going to end up a sparkslave to Megatron." Kup knocks the bot's servos away from him, his tank rumbling with the need to fuel up. He ignores it. He's gone much longer without any energon at all and he has a few sols before it will start affecting his performance too much.

He's a soldier. He's not going to let the 'Cons make him into a berthwarmer without a fight.

He doesn't care for them exclaiming in upset about how he's hungry. The bots tug him along, moving him to a brand new area of the ship, which still isn't very big. It looks like a standard family sized ship, with four rooms. A berthroom, a common room, a washrack, and the cockpit. It is a _fancy_ ship, because it has a washrack.

He's gently placed in a chair, and the two identical bots cuddle against his sides, while Viewfinder pulls out... something from the wall, unfolding a completely hidden table as they talk, "We'll make you something delicious. You can watch us eat some first, and wait however long you think it would take for whatever drugs you think we put in it to affect us, then you will fuel on the rest. What do you think of whipped energon?"

Whipped energon was a treat for sparklings and wealthy mechs at festival time. Not something casually dispensed. If they were asking about it as a future treat, he's not going to let them use it as something to try and leverage good behavior out of him. 'Be a good bot and let x frag you and we'll give you sweets after.'

No thanks.

"It's fine, but I don't really like sweets. I-"

"Liar," Viewfinder teases him, reaching across the table to tap his nose. "You eat sweets whenever you get the chance."

He turns his head, "I'm not drinking-"

The identical triplets lean up and kiss his cheeks, "You will. We'll make it for you every sol, just for you. If we could, we'd use various crystals and some ruststicks for it, but we only have energon." He's kissed on the cheeks again, "We love you, and you are more than worth it."

Primus, this is creepy as frag. "No. I'm not-" He gets distracted as Viewfinder pours a very _large_ cube of energon, and starts to whip it. "Do you really need to make so much?"

"It is a Decepticon sized cube. You need to get used to it."

"I'm not Decepticon sized." The spybots are small for Decepticons, but still bigger than Kup is. He doesn't need that much fuel. Only gets that much fuel when he's desperately in need of getting overcharged, or if he's been suffering energon deprivation for a long time. "You can't really store whipped energon. It'll just flatten out if I keep the other half of the cube I won't be fueling on."

The triplets shrug in tandem, and then one of them starts to polish Kup's armor with a cloth.

He frowns, "Can I paint something on you, so I can tell you apart from the other one?"

They hum thoughtfully, and the one not polishing him flickers his optics. "We have a bonding brush. You're welcome to mark our ser-"

He pushes the bot away, "Shut up. I'm not fraggin' bonding with you. You aren't going to get me like that, and I'm not appreciative of you tryin'."

The one polishing him pulls out a chestwrap, "I can wear this. I don't much anymore, but I can for you, if that's what you want."

He pokes the bot, "So you're Spectro?"

"Yes." The bot wraps the chestwrap around himself, "Lord Megatron does not care which body he speaks to. We are all whichever names he wants us to respond to." Spectro returns to polishing his armor, "I like that you want to know which body is which, even if it is meaningless. We all share a processor and a spark. We are the same bot in three frames."

Which was so slagging confusing. He still doesn't know how to feel about that.

The other identical triplet, Spyglaa, kisses his head, and he waves the bot away. "Stop that, fragger! I'm not in any mood to be kissed."

Viewfinder pushes the full cube of energon in front of him, "We will try it for you first, and if you want, we will share it with you."

He sighs, "Eat some, then." He still isn't going to be fueling on it, but this way he won't feel like he's _wasting_ wonderful whipped energon like how he always gets at festivals if he can afford it.

The triplets exchange a look, and then dim their optics, dipping fingers into the whipped energon, which they offer to each other in the most obscene ways possible. They lick it off their fingers, sucking with wet, filthy sounds, glossas flicking out. Kup can't help but watch them lick each other that way, swallowing around a dry intake.

It's not fair to tease a mech this way. Not fair at all.

They make tiny little purring sounds that even _he_ can recognize as a bot incredibly pleased with what is going on, and making it 'facing related. He'd tried to _avoid_ most things involving 'facing for obvious reasons, and now they do this to him. He really wishes they wouldn't.

He's given a quick kiss by Viewfinder, no glossa at all, just a press of lips that is gone as soon as it started, and the bots murmur seductively, "How long do you want to wait for this to be declared safe? How about a breem?"

"I want you to fuel on more and we're waiting three breems." That would be long enough for any major drugs to kick in. Minor things, well, there wasn't much of a way to test for those. He'd just have to tolerate them in his sytems.

They amiably fuel on more, nuzzling each other and Kup in equal measure, and the soldier finds himself relaxing a bit against his will. It's hard not to when they're so friendly and kind. If they were Autobots, they might . . .

"So, you say you love me, right?"

Reflector tips his heads curiously to one side, all at the same time. "Yes. We adore you."

"So why won't you ditch Megatron and join the Autobots?"

They give him a blank look, "We don't understand the question."

"If you love me, why don't you leave the Decepticons, and join the Autobots?"

They study him for a long moment, and then he's given three dim opticked looks, "If we did that, would you be sparkbonding with us before? We aren't planning on leaving the Decepticons, but if you're willing to sparkbond _right_ now, we would possibly be willing to defect. We're still in Autobot territory, and you are very much worth it to us. We won't step a single ped on Cybertron, though. We don't want Ultra Magnus trying to figure out a way to take you from us."

"I'm not going to sparkbond with a 'Con. You want my spark, you'd better officially defect." He crosses his arms over his chest defiantly.

They exchange looks again, "We are branded, Kup. We cannot precisely remove our brands. They will stay for the rest of our sols. However, we are willing to take Autobot paint over them. Assuming you can find a paint that will cover them." Viewfinder raises a servo, "But we will not defect until your spark is ours. Bond your spark to our sparks, and we will consider defecting, if you still wish it."

He rubs his optics tiredly, "Why did I have to get botnapped by _branded_ bots? I bet Megatron would hunt you down if you defect." Making him have a broken sparkbond that Megatron would take advantage of and see if he can force his spark to adapt. Some broken sparkbonded bots could 'face anyone, because it filled the hole in their spark where their partner once was. Others still _had_ the piece from the sparkbonded bot they were with, and couldn't be with anyone at all ever.

He'd hate to figure out which he was, but he wouldn't be surprised if Megatron turned him over to Scalpel if he still had Reflector's spark piece, just to see if it could be dug out of him.

If Reflector stays loyal and bonds with him... it is unlikely that Megatron will offline the bot. He would respect a sparkbond that one of his soldiers had created.

Kup isn't entirely sure of that, though. He's not going to risk it if he doesn't have to.

"If we have sparklings on the way and we both defect to live as neutrals, then Lord Megatron will not be upset too badly with us." Viewfinder advises him. "Megatron has a soft spot for all sparklings, and he would understand." Spyglass tips his head and continues, "Unless he wanted you for himself, and was lying when he said I could bond to you."

He groans, hiding his head in his arms, "I don't want to frag you."

There's a chorus of disappointed sighs, and his back is rubbed, "You do not have to. It would just... make spark bonding easier if you did. You are a creatorbot, so you will pick up my energy _really_ fast, and tune to mine easily. We could sparkbond within the decacycle because of it. It would be better if we did on the second decacycle, and then-"

He puts a servo up in the general direction of one of the faces, covering Spectro's. "Shut. Up. I don't care. I know it takes forever for a normal bot, but does it _really_ take that little time for me?" He can't imagine why it would he different.

The bot sighs happily, "You have the special cables and attachments in your chamber. You will be able to get my energy and we will have our sparks attuned to each other easily."

"You've been spying in the council chambers?"

Reflector gives him secretive smiles in answer. "The cables and attachments are very pretty. I want to lick them and see how they react. I bet they'll take charge really well. They're designed to pull in charge to let you create a spark for our sparkling. They'll get us in synch for a sparkbond so very quick. That's one of the reasons why carriers end up sparkbonding so often."

He tugs the whipped energon over, and reaches into his subspace to pull out a rusts stick to eat it with. "I hadn't known that at all."

He's kissed on the helmet, the edge of it nibbled in a distracting way, "But now you do. We can work on that right after you fuel if you want." The bot pauses, giving him a filthy look, "_As_ you fuel. You can ride one of my sparks and eat whipped energon. Overloading takes a lot of fuel, and you don't want to start running on fumes."

"I'm pretty far from runnin' on fumes," Kup eyes them suspiciously. "If you know anything about me, you should know that I don't use a lot of fuel. I'm a high efficiency bot. Got a frame that stretches every drop of energon as long as possible. I didn't online on a wealthy planet. We're all good at conserving energy there. And I can run on fumes for a good decacycle or so before I really need to fuel up again." It's not something he likes doing, because it feels terrible, but it is something he _can_ do.

Spyglass nips at his neck cabling, "But we made you this, and you should fuel on it. You are already nibbling on it, you should be fueling on the rest. Preferably while using us until you are sated and happy. Possibly filled with our sparklings?"

He pushes the bot away, sucking on the whipped energon ruststick. "No. I told you I don't want to frag any 'Cons. You are all cons, and you're _branded_. You can't even become neutrals."

He cloak is tugged a bit, exposing his shoulder so Spectro can suck on it, "We would paint over our brand for you. Just for you."

"Fragging shut up, you glitches," Kup hisses at them, and then yelps as he's knocked out of his chair, pinned to the ground by Spyglass, who dims his optics.

"If you are difficult, we have permission to do whatever is necessary to keep you in good health." He takes the cube and presses it against Kup's mouth, "Drink, or we will pour it on you and lick it all off. One way or another, we will make use of this fuel."

Kup opens his mouth for the lesser of two evils and lets the spybot feed him.

It is slowly put in, giving him time to savor the taste, and Spectro lays on the floor next to him, reaching under his chestwrap to rub his plates every time he makes a tiny sound of approval. He turns his head before the next mouthful, and glares, "Stop that."

"Stop what?" comes the murmured reply, nuzzling his plates, "You're so warm like this. Keeping your spark hot is so wonderful as a part of healing the scar away. You will like it so much more when it is gone, since your spark will return to normal sensitivity, rather than slightly numb."

"My spark's not slightly numb." Kup wishes his arms were free to knock the bots away, but they aren't. He's lucky they're giving him enough time to talk around the energon they keep shoveling into his mouth. "It's fine. No loss of sensitivity. Sure, the scarred part is a little bit less reactive, but it still feels things just fine."

They exchange looks again, "You will see what we mean when we interface. Self-servicing won't let you know how unresponsive that part of your spark is."

He squirms under the bots, "I'm not fragging you."

Viewfinder kisses him again, another fast press of the lips and pulling away, "You will find out when you 'face. We just want you to 'face _us_. We love you, and-"

He rolls his optics, getting rather tired of this, "You love me. You keep saying this. I don't fraggin' care. You keep saying it, but it continues to be meaningless the more you force me to do things that I have no want to do. Botnapping me isn't a sign of love."

He's given a blank look, and they stop feeding him for a long moment. "What?"

* * *

><p>Please Review<p>

Really, do review. I want to know what you think of this pairing.


	3. Chapter 3

Transformers belongs to Hasbro

* * *

><p><em>He rolls his optics, getting rather tired of this, "You love me. You keep saying this. I don't fraggin' care. You keep saying it, but it continues to be meaningless the more you force me to do things that I have no want to do. Botnapping me isn't a sign of love."<em>

_He's given a blank look, and they stop feeding him for a long moment. "What?"_

"Botnapping isn't-"

"But it is. You take the things you love and make them yours, or you protect them. We took you to protect you from the foul Autobots who sought to use you as a sparkslave for any bot that would have you." Spectro kisses his cheek sweetly, "Even if you go to Lord Megatron, he will only share you with his favorite generals, and the normal mechs and femmes of the army will never lay a servo on your chassis. He protects what is his."

He frowns, "It isn't protection. I was going to go to Ultra Magnus, and then you _botnapped_ me."

He's given a kiss on the cheek by Spyglass before the bot starts feeding him again, "If you had wanted to be with the Magnus, you wouldn't have been hiding under an old heating blanket that I hadn't been able to replace since you hid it in your subspace. You would have been in his arms and letting him kiss you like he so wanted to."

"If you had waited a single sol, I would've been doin' exactly that. Fraggers just modded me. It takes time to get used to mods. You'll forgive me fer not hoppin' right inta Ultra Magnus's berth." What he wants... what Kup wants most of all is to go back in time and tell himself to shut the frag up during the council meeting. Then he'd be back at home with his aching joints and his creaky armor, sipping normal energon while he cursed at the vidscreen for cutting to commercials right when the programs were getting interesting.

Viewfinder moves so he's leaning over him, and touches his faceplates gently. "We're happy you didn't go to Ultra Magnus right away. We love you, and couldn't have saved you if you had just accepted his advances. You are with us now, though, and we won't ever have to worry about losing you. Even if Megatron takes you, we will still be allowed to be with you every so often. Not as much as we'd like, but enough." He's given a soft kiss, "But we were given permission to sparkbond with you. I would love to do that as soon as possible so I won't have to share you with anyone at all. You are ours, and we love you."

Slaggin' creepy stalkerbots. "I don't belong to you. Fragger."

"You have belonged to me since the moment you shot one of my disguised bodies." The mech rests a gentle, patient servo over one of his. "Even if you escape and return to the Autobots to be their sparkslave, you will be mine. I will come for you until my frames are all offline and my sparks are one in the well."

Really fraggin' creepy stalkerbots.

He has another kiss pressed to his mouth, and he is really getting weirded out by how lovesick these bots look. They murmur softly, "You are ours and we are yours. You should realize this. You can-"

He twists, managing to get Spectro to let him go and free an arm, "I can be left _alone_." He pushes the bots away, and sits up, "I am full, and I'm not fraggin' takin' any more. You need ta stop with the creepy stalker slag. I ain't gonna sparkbond with ya."

"Yet," Viewfinder corrects him peacefully. "You will bond with us eventually, if you do not wish to serve Megatron and all of his generals. Autobots place high value on loyalty. Will you willingly put yourself in Lord Megatron's berth if an alternative is granted to you?"

Kup narrows his optics with hate, "Bonding to one of you is just as much of a treacherous act as bondin' ta any of ya." He wishes he had a cy-gar in his mouth. His fingers... his _claws_ twitch with need.

He's given another kiss, "We recognize that look." He isn't sure if that's a good thing or not, especially when they reach into their subspaces, and start to pull things out. "Normally, we'd have tapered off how many cy-gars we bought you by now, but then we realized that this was happening, and went off and bought you more."

His mouth goes dry, "You... you've been buying me cy-gars?" That _would_ explain why he had more money in his account and why he didn't need to go off and find more. He had just thought he went out and bought some recently, and hadn't remembered. It happens more often than he wants to admit.

"Yes. Cy-gars are very expensive and they don't pay you half of what they should, considering all you've done for them over the vorns." Spectro curls up against him, "We always made sure to buy your favorite brands. Sometimes we bought better ones and wrapped them with the other wrappers so you wouldn't know that you were smoking the best cy-gars available."

He shudders. They could have done anything they wanted to those cy-gars. He would never have known.

They take out various boxes, and gently push them at him, "Choose which one you want."

He looks away, knowing he isn't _really_ addicted anymore, it is just his processor saying he should have something in his mouth, even if he doesn't need the chemical. What better way to quit than by refusing the ones offered by Decepticons? "Frag off."

He's kissed softly, "So you're quitting then? How wonderful. It will be better for the sparklings if you don't smoke. We can celebrate with a cube of high grade."

He thrusts his servo forward and plucks one at random, shoving it in his mouth, cursing when a sweep through his subspace reveals that his lighter is gone. He should have expected that.

Spyglass holds up a lighter, the end flickers with flame, "We are happy with you smoking as well. We want you happy, Kup. The sparklings will be better if you do not smoke, but if you don't mind spreading your cy-gar addiction to them, you can continue."

Kup curses, getting one good vent full of smoke before he pulls out his cy-gar and crushes it under his ped.

Fragging manipulative glitches.

They each kiss him, one at a time and quickly before he can think to shove them away, "We're glad you're thinking of that, Kup." They flicker their optics at him, "Would you like to watch the vidscreen with us? We have all of your favorite shows in collection." They give him far too sly smiles, "No commercials you have to sit through just when the program gets good."

Frag. Why do they have to know him so well? It isn't fair knowing exactly what a bot wants and constantly giving it to him. He's going to have it all yanked away and just be used as a sparkling carrier. He doesn't want this emotional component from his botnapper.

Kup smiles at them, then grins a bit forced, "Yes. I'd love to watch something on the vidscreen." Hopefully the bots would end up distracted and he could knock all three of them out. At this point, his best hope for escape is likely sneaking a drug of some sort into their energon. He can get the energon easily enough, but it's gonna be hard getting the drugs, and harder to make all three drink at once.

They beam at him, positively beam. If they had lights on their frames, he would be afraid of getting blinded. "Good!" He's tugged from the floor and pulled to a couch, "What ones would you like to watch?"

He pulls the cloak around himself, warming himself up and guarding himself from unwanted touches, "I dunno. I have no clue what you even ha-"

"We can watch Nuts and Wires, if you want. We really like that one."

He's not really sure why they would be, since it is an old war drama series that he always tries to catch when there are reruns on the networks, not really something a /Decepticon/ would like. "Sounds good."

"We'll start with our _favorite_ story arc," the bots say enthusiastically, curling up on the couch, tugging a heating blanket over all of them, a bowl of tiny, fluffy energon sweets materializing from one of their subspaces as another body finds the controls and brings up the vid. Kup wonders which part is their favorite. Maybe one of the scenes where the Autobot stand-ins are offlined in a battle.

But it's not that at all.

Instead, it's an episode that Kup barely remembers. One of the side-arcs that he never got all that interested in. The program hadn't referred to them as Autobots or Decepticons, but it was clear that the factions on the shows represented the two groups. An Autobot sciencebot was working in his lab, mixing some chemicals with a little smile on his faceplates.

Reflector sighs happily, putting an energon sweet to Kup's mouth. He eats it very reluctantly, but allows the mech to feed him. He's still very full from all the whipped energon they shoved down him already, and more is just going to make him overcharged. He's not sure how he feels about this arc so far, since the 'Con seems so enthusiastic about it.

He's _really_ not sure when the Autobot scientist gasps at a sound, and looks around, calling out questions about who is there. He thinks he can tell where this is going, especially when there's a looming dark shadow all around the mech, menacing music playing.

He wishes that Reflector would stop sighing like a lovesick turbofox.

The Autobot scientist screams as a large Decepticon tankbot comes forward, and the screen goes dark. Normally there would have been a commercial break there, but instead the show skips forward to the next scene, where the Autobot onlines in a small, dark place. The only light in the room comes from the bot's own spark, and the sciencebot keens as he realizes his sparkplates have been removed.

Reflector sighs happily, and Spectro's servo slides over Kup's plates speculatively, "Do you think we should have removed these? It's more romantic."

Oh Primus, this is _not_ good at all. He slaps the servo away, tugging his cloak over his plates to hide them a little better, "Frag off. I'm not going to-"

They nuzzle him, "You're right. We don't want them gone, since it may interfere with your ability to pick up the charge from our sparks when we bond, and we don't know if it stops you from having sparklings or not."

He glares, "I'm not fraggin' bonding with you. You need ta-" He's cut off by the sound of a door slamming open on the vidscreen.

The tankbot comes hulking in, touching the scientist all over his truckbot frame, making appreciative sounds. The 'Con talks about how he'd been watching the scientist for awhile, and only now decided to make him his, and he didn't care that the leader of his faction didn't approve.

Kup is suddenly very happy that Reflector gave a frag that Megatron had to approve of his botnapping first, or he knows he'd be in the same boat as that scientist. At least now he has more of a reason to be wanted other than creepy Decepticon being obsessed.

And then the Decepticon opens his sparkplates on the screen and the screen goes dark, saving the viewers from having to watch the sparkrape.

Reflector sighs sadly this time, "It was always disappointing that they chose to not film this scene. You learn so much by seeing how the captive reacts to having his spark fragged."

Kup shudders, and looks away. The main plot is taking over on screen again, soldiers advancing through an apparently deserted city, but the camera cuts to red optics peering out from behind a wall to let the audience know that Decepticons are lurking nearby. Kup tries to focus on that instead, but even the delicious battle that ends with all the 'Cons offline doesn't make up for the poor Autobot captive when the story joins up with him again.

The sciencebot is curled up in one corner of the cell, his spark bruised, paint scraped over his plates. The Decepticon is recharging beside him. Kup cheers the bot on when the Autobot grabs a sharp piece of rusted scrap metal from the floor of his cell and stabs the Decepticon through the chestplates. Reflector shudders beside him, frames heating up.

The bots rub his side, murmuring softly, "You would do that to us, wouldn't you? Attack us in the middle of the night? We'd love it if you would."

He gives the bots a blank and horrified look, "There's somethin' _wrong_ with you if ya think that's romantic." Decepticons are _insane_.

The bot kisses him, optics dim and wanting, "Will you strip us of our armor and use our sparks? We'd love it if-"

He pushes Viewfinder away, the bot getting far too close, "Frag off."

"You keep telling us that," Viewfinder says sadly, stroking his armor. "Oh, shh, the best part is about to happen," the Reflector triplets focus their optics back on the screen, trembling with anticipation. Kup is almost afraid to look, but he does.

The Autobot scientist is running through the halls, panicked, and he runs straight into another Decepticon, who catches him in one servo, lifting him up to inspect him. "What a pretty mech you are. Whose berth did you escape from, pretty toy?" The bot starts rubbing the Autobot's spark, and then-

His servo explodes off, spattering the bot with energon, and the Autobot falls to the floor with a shriek. The first tankbot is standing there, energy cannon smoking with heat, his optics the bright, enraged red of a branded bot in a fury. "Keep your servos off of _my_ truckbot."

Reflector sighs happily, holding him tightly as the tankbot on the screen picks up the scientist, and walks off, the screen going dark. It starts up again with another scene, focusing on the soldiers, and Reflector kisses him. "I would keep you safe like that. Shoot all the bots that tried to take you from me. If only you'd let me. I can not protect you from Megatron if he demands you, and you are not sparkbonded to me."

He feels rather ill. His tank is churning at the very thought of how Reflector thinks this is _romantic_. They may have shown the 'Con not to be _absolutely_ disgusting, since the bot didn't drag the second 'Con in to help abuse the scientist, but that doesn't make what the tankbot did _okay_. Not by any means.

Reflector kisses him, placing an energon sweet at his mouth, "We won't let your spark get bruised, either. We'll take care of you."

Kup just stays quiet, and continues to watch the episodes of the show. It's some time before they get back to the captive sciencebot again, and this time, he's in a berthroom, laying on a comfortable metal mesh, the tankbot smiling at him. "I'm sorry that Steelblades touched you, Sunnyside. I won't let it happen again." The bot touches his chassis and carefully wipes paint away from his chest.

The Autobot just curls up on himself, trying to protect his spark. "I want my sparkplates back."

"You're not getting them," the Decepticon murmurs, and Kup wonders why he doesn't remember this arc. The sudden explosion that rocks the base and has the Decepticon jerking off the berth, rushing for the door reminds him.

He does remember this part. He'd missed quite a few episodes, and had been confused by the fact that the attack on the 'Con base had involved a little Autobot sciencemech attacking 'Cons inside the base without any sparkplates on.

He turns away when Reflector tries to kiss him, cheering the truckbot on as he escapes the chains he was attached to in the berth. He ignores how Reflector keeps making distressed sounds every time Sunnyside attacks a Decepticon. He's glad that he can _properly_ appreciate when the truckbot slips past the tankbot's servos, and the dramatic music that plays.

When the episode ends with the sciencebot getting temporary plates, he feels wonderfully vindicated. He knows he can escape this, even if it will be a little difficult.

Reflector makes sad sounds, but just cuddles against him, "Such a sad ending for the arc."

He remembers the rest of the show. That sciencebot ends up concocting a chemical weapon to be use against the Decepticons. He ends up bonding to a femme cyclebot who likes the way he moves his hips.

Kup leans back, satisfied that Reflector won't get to enjoy some twisted Decepticon romance.

"I don't like the rest of the show." Spectro turns the screen off. "We're going to watch something else now. I think we should watch Shambles." Which was a Decepticon-produced program that was banned on all Autobot networks.

"No."

Reflector kisses him, optics dim, "Yes. You'll like it. You've never seen it, and I think you should. You can see how _much_ I love you, then."

This does not speak well for the show. At all. "No."

His neck cabling is nipped and one of the bodies goes up to deal with the vidscreen. "Yes. It has all the various romances, and even has an adorable little turbofox that wobbles everywhere he walks. I'm certain that you'll love it, there's a truckbot that is with a tankbot, and-"

He frowns, just realizing something, "_You_ are a tank, aren't you?" He hadn't noticed because Reflector must be a gestalt, and doesn't show any of the classic signs of being a tank at all.

"Yes, I am. I can transform individually, but my pieces are not separately mobile." Reflector starts the program, which has a very cheerful opening song. It doesn't even sound Decepticon, although it's obvious that all the actors are.

It's also obvious that the writer of the show had a massive crush on Megatron, because one of the main characters looks like the Decepticon leader, except in different paint colors and slightly altered armor. And all the bots want to frag him, including the slutty seeker stand-in for Starscream.

He tries to stand up to get away, but gets pulled back down. "Let me go, fragger. I want to leave. I'm not fraggin' watching this. I'm not gonna watch your propaganda."

The bots give him a confused look, and Viewfinder sits down, facing him, and straddling his legs so he's effectively pinned while not actually being held down at all now. "What propaganda? This is just a show, Kup. You will get to see how we deal with romance, even if it _is_ in a highly dramatic way." The bot nuzzles him, nibbling on his neck and saying at the same time, "We may as well call what you love watching propaganda. It has Autobots all over doing Autobot things."

"Nuts and Wires isn't a fragging love ode to Ultra Magnus. This... this abomination is all about fragging Megatron. Literally."

They frown at him. "It is not. Gigatron finds love with his second in command after the first season, and then the focus shifts to other characters. We could jump straight to their stories if you like, but it's more entertaining if we don't. Gigatron plays an important role later."

He makes a face, "I don't want to watch it at _all_. I..." He searches for anything else he can do other than this. "I want to take a shower."

When their optics light up, he realizes that wasn't exactly the best thing to say at all.

He's tugged out of the couch, and the cloak stripped from his shoulders, along with the chestwrap. "Let's get washed up, then! We'll help you with that. You always end up missing so many parts when you wash, so we'll be able to help you. We have a solvent pool, not a big one, but one that you and one of my bodies can fit in together. We'll clean you up."

"Pervbots," he mutters. "I'll... if you force it, I'll wash with _one_ of you. Not the rest. Got it? I'm not letting you cram your frames into a tiny pool. One of you can."

The three stare at each other. "Viewfinder will wash with you."

He's pretty sure that Viewfinder is the dominant personality, as much as any of the three are dominant, because the bot has the lens on his chest. Kup slips into the washrack and stares at the solvent pool, which really is fragging tiny. No way all four of them would fit in there, not unless two of them sat on the others' laps.

He's pulled into the pool with Viewfinder, and he sighs in bliss to find out that the solvents are _heated_. Been fraggin' forever since he was able to sit in a heated solvent of any sort, much less a _pool_. He can even accept the fact that he's being tugged into the 'Con's lap.

Viewfinder kisses him gently, rubbing a cleaning cloth over his frame, "We wish that you were still unmodified, Kup. We like a nice smooth waist to touch."

He frowns, pushing the bot, "Thanks for remindin' me that I'm in a fraggin' femme frame."

"If you bond with us, we will make sure that you are modified back to the way you once were. If you do not... well, Megatron enjoys slim waists. Especially on truckbot models. He has been eyeing the Primes that Ultra Magnus surrounds himself with for some time now. The old mech is a terrible lech. Surely a few of those Primes would welcome Megatron's touch."

They were _Primes_. They'd sooner welcome a metalloviper into their berth. At least the viper was less likely to brand them as Decepticons after a single frag.

He's nibbled on again, and the Reflectors all sigh happily, "We love you."

He shudders, pushing the bot away, "No. You don't get to say that when we're sitting like this. You can just fraggin' clean me and not say a damn thing about how you love me or you want my spark or anythin' like that. You aren't-"

He's kissed, "If that's what you want. We can talk about how we want you to want our sparks. We are still very much for playing Autobot and Decepticon. In whatever roles _you_ want."

It's his only fragging chance. "Fine. I'll play with you. But I'm gonna be the 'Con and you bots can be the Autobot captives. I'm gonna need stasis cuffs for you three."

They narrow their optics. "We will agree to cuffs for you, sweetspark, but not stasis cuffs."

That was fine. He could get them restrained without having to knock out their systems. Give himself enough time to lock them in the berthroom and make some comcalls for help. "All right. Deal." He could always force two of them to lick each other's sparks and occupy the third with a mouthclamp or something.

They all press kisses to his frame, "We're so glad that you're willing to try this! We'll be sparkbonding in no time at all!"

He's not going to be fragging them at all, so he severely doubts that. "If ya say so."

He is moved a little and his back, right under his kibble where he can never reach, is scrubbed, "We'll clean you first. We want you to look your best for this. It really is too bad that you wouldn't do this when you damaged Spectro. He was perfectly damaged, just ripe for you to kick around and use as hard as you want."

"I broke one of his optics," he says, disgusted, and the triplets shiver.

"And you gave him mild processor damage. It was so very hot. His spark was pulsing for you. You'll find out just how hot we get when we're roughed up." The bot caresses his sparkplates. "We will find out all of your kinks eventually, darling. What filthy Autobot things do you like doing in the berth?"

He is already regretting agreeing to playing the 'facing game, even if he's not going to be fragging the bot at all. "I don't have any ki-"

He's licked, "You like to play with your tires when you self-service. We had wondered why you never touched your chamber walls, but now that we know they were fake, we bet you would love it if we nibble and tease at your chamber. Licked the sparkling attachments over and over."

He doesn't like how his spark heats up at the thought of it. He shoves the bot away, shaking his head, "No."

"No? I think you'll change your mind when you've got us at your mercy," Spyglass purrs in his audio, leaning down by the pool to lick at his helm, nibbling on the sensitive fins. Kup squirms a bit, trying to avoid the licking, but doesn't manage it. Viewfinder holds him firmly in place while the other bodies come in close, licking both sides of his helm, stimulating the sensors there.

"F-fragger," he hisses, feeling his spark heating up against his will.

Viewfinder teases his wheel, optics dim, "We still need to put your proper wheels on. What was the council thinking, doing this to you? You're a truckbot, and should have a nice sturdy set of wheels. You could pop these if you aren't careful."

He is rapidly becoming overstimulated. He hasn't had anyone touch him like this in... forever. He's just not used to it. No one wants a wreck of a bot like him, and here are fragging _triplets_ telling him how much they love and want him while playing with sensitive bits of his frame. "Fr-frag off."

"You know," Viewfinder polishes his chest glass carefully, "from now on, whenever you tell us to frag off, I think we should consider it an invitation to frag _you_. How does that sound?" The mech gently flicks his tires, squeezing the rubber. The supple, thin tires send bolts of pleasure down his frame, and Kup grunts, pushing his plates against Viewfinder's polishing rag. "I think you like that idea."

"F-frag o-... Frag..." Kup curses, and pushes at the servos, "Fragging stop."

They rub at his plates, "But you rev so /loudly/ for us. Your spark heats against our frames. We can frag right here. You can take our sparks one at a time, and we can climb into the solvent pool with you. You can choose which one you want, and just exchange when you want another."

He frowns, "We aren't doin' that. At all. I'm just not interested in ya like that."

They tease at his frame, "Are you sure? We can turn on the massaging jets in the solvents."

"I wanna," he swallows around a dry intake, "I wanna have you pretend to be Autobots. And I'll be a Decepticon and I'll... take yer sparks."

They shiver with anticipation, their optics widening and brightening, servos sliding over his wet chassis.

He slips out of the solvent and stands in front of a drying vent, letting the heated air evaporate the remaining solvents on his frame. They come up behind him nuzzling his frame, and Kup pushes them away. "Go. Go to the berthroom. I'll... burst in on you. Like the 'Con in Nuts and Wires."

They all look excited, then pause. Spyglass cuddles up to him and they say, "One of us has to be with you, but you can put these on him." A pair of cuffs is handed to him, and he's kissed, "We'll be there for you. Waiting and wondering what you're doing with our brother. You can rough him up." He's licked by Spyglass, the bot's optics dim, "Hit me hard."

He shudders in disgust, "No. You two go, and I'll do this." He was kinda hoping that they'd all just wait in the room, and he could possibly barricade them in. Not have to deal with the bizarre 'facing games. Now he has to pretend, and he was _never_ good at the covert kind of operations.

Spyglass is venting hard, looking at him with fogged optics as the other two leave, "Will you use my spark first? Shove me down and use me before we go in?"

Kup coughs, and tries to get in the role enough that they'll believe him. "Why... why would I do that, Autobot? Give your brothers long enough to run away? I don't think so. You can't distract me with yer body. I'm gonna have all of you." He shoves Spyglass against the wall hard enough to dent his armor, and the mech's engine roars, the bot rocking his chest up against him eagerly.

Like some cheap prostibot.

He flips the bot over, making the bot whine unhappily as his chest is shoved against the wall. He yanks the bot's arms back, cuffing them solidly, and tugs him against him. Spyglass is panting, hot and hard, chestplates already cracked. He keeps from rolling his optics, and jams his claws into the slit, tugging on one plate meanly, "Already open, eh? I'm surprised you aren't begging me for it."

Spyglass arches into the touch, venting harshly, "N-no. Oh... No! Don't do that!" Kup is glad that it sounds absolutely unconvincing, or he'd feel absolutely filthy as he did this. He doesn't want to play at sparkraping _any_ bot, no matter what. The fact that Spyglass is protesting like he is trying not to yell out 'Use me hard' makes him feel better.

A little bit better, but not much.

"You can either shut yer mouth or I can shut it for ya," Kup growls, shuddering as he reaches into Spyglass's subspace, violating the mech to pull out a mouthclamp. "Oh, look at this, you kinky fragger. It's like you _want_ a big, bad 'Con to come and take advantage of you." It's an adjustable one, and to Kup's dismay, it's currently set at _his_ size. He adjusts it up and fits it in Spyglass's mouth. Filthy open-mouthed clamp.

He shoves Spyglass forward, "Show me where your brothers are hiding, and I might have some mercy on them."

Spyglass revs loudly, stumbling a bit, and making him catch the bot. The triplet makes a tiny happy sound, licking his lips and looking at him with happy optics. It almost makes him feel bad for what he's planning, since he's going to be breaking their sparks to do it.

Almost.

* * *

><p>Please Review<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, yanked parts out of this for pornish things. You should check out livejournal or tumblr. Remember, you can get the links in my profile.

Transformers belongs to Hasbro

* * *

><p><em>Spyglass revs loudly, stumbling a bit, and making him catch the bot. The triplet makes a tiny happy sound, licking his lips and looking at him with happy optics. It almost makes him feel bad for what he's planning, since he's going to be breaking their sparks to do it.<em>

_Almost._

He pushes the bot again, growling, "Well? Show me, fragger."

The bot's spark pulse brightens up the common room, and it was already bright to begin with. He's lead on a slow trail to the berthroom area, the bot deliberately wandering around a bit just to get pushed and told to go faster.

Kup finds it tiring. He knows where they are, and he has no real interest in playing along.

He yanks Spyglass back and hisses in his audio, "If you don't take me to them now, I will chain you to the wall and make you watch what I do ta them. I won't even let ya overload."

Spyglass whimpers, and immediately stumbles over to the berthroom door, leaning against it. Kup shoves the bot inside, tripping him to make Spyglass crash to the floor. He knows how to fight fragging 'Cons. Reflector's other bodies are already running hot, and they've been kissing each other, playing with their frames. They affect expressions of shock as he comes in.

"No! What are you doing to our brother?" Viewfinder asks, his tone almost horrified, but the amusement and arousal completely ruin the delivery. As does the fact that he can hear the other two try not to say it at all, Spyglass muffled around the mouthclamp, and Spectro with his servo over his mouth.

He wonders if they know exactly what he was doing with Spyglass or not. He wouldn't be surprised if they do, Reflector said he was one bot in three bodies, after all.

He stomps in, hating how his heels ruin the effect he was going for, and snorts. "There ya are. Let's see how good you are at-"

There's a gasp from all of the bots, and Spectro rushes him, "No!"

He wants to facepalm at how _weak_ that shout was, and even more so when the bot's 'rush' is just landing against his frame. He can tell that the bot wants him to pick him up and shove him against something, so he rolls his optics, and crushes the bot against the wall, crushing more armor. "Yer not gettin' away from _me_," he growls.

* * *

><p>The three of them all make needy noises, and Kup turns his back on them, picking up the lamp as he goes. He makes his way out of the berthroom and smashes the light against the control panel for the door, locking it shut. It can be manually opened, but it will take then at least a klik or two to free themselves, he hopes.<p>

The console is right there in front of him, and he enters the frequency for Cybertron command.

The console beeps at him and flashes a message in large, bright red text, "Access denied, Kup. No comcalls to those who would make you into their sparkslave."

It is times like this that he wishes he had more friends.

If he hadn't gone out of his way to avoid people, he'd have someone to _contact_.

He hits the com console with his fist, cursing incoherently, and is a bit surprised to hear, "Hot and Sticky Sweets, Blackblade speaking, may I take your order?"

This is better than nothing, so he'll just take it. "Fraggin' help me! I've been botnapped, and I need to get back to Cy-"

The bot blinks at him, and he realizes this is a Decepticon candy shop.

The bot gasps at him, "You've been botnapped? How romantic!"

"It's not fragging romantic! I've been botnapped and he keeps trying to get me to sparkbond to him because I'm a fragging carrier, and-"

"You're _Kup_?" the mech asks, optics going wide. "Oh, Primus, I can't believe I'm talking to an actual carrier. Oh, has he sparked with you yet? Are you carrying right now? Primus, will you let me see? I-"

He cuts the call off, cursing at the console.

* * *

><p>There's a sudden lack of pressure and weight, and Kup sits up, rubbing his chestplates, trying to push his dented sparkplates closed. He really doesn't want to bond. He doesn't want sparklings. If he'd wanted them, he woulda found himself a nice mech and settled down.<p>

He's tugged into one of their laps, and they move his servos away, starting to fix his plates. "We just want you to let us love you like you _should_ be loved. You should not be treated like a delicate berthbot, you are a wonderful and strong truckbot. We loved you even _before_ we knew you were a carrier. We deserve to be considered before anyone else. Everyone else just wants you for their own gain."

He makes a face, "You do, too. You just want my frame. I don't want you at all. I wish I had just kept my fragging mouth shut, and I'd still be at home."

He's nuzzled, the servos smoothing his plates, "We'd have been allowed to take you home with us as soon as we were recalled. We are branded, and that gives us privileges."

"Fraggers."

"We would be, if you stopped your silly protests," Viewfinder hums, pinching at his aft. "You should not fight us. We love you. We will not harm you, and you will have a wonderful life with us. Just bond your spark to ours."

"No." Kup would sooner bond himself to a fragging pot of energon.

They each kiss him, Viewfinder growing bolder and flicking his glossa against his lips. "We love you a very great deal. Bond to us, and be happy. We do not want you to be stuck servicing Megatron and his generals' sparks. You can just push us down against any surface that you want and use _our_ sparks, instead of them doing that to you. I love you."

He shudders, "No."

They nuzzle him, "Yes. And you need to put your chestwrap back on so you can heal. Would you like your cloak?"

"I would like... no. Just give me the cloak." Fighting them does nothing. He makes no progress and only irritates them and upsets himself. He'll just... learn to tolerate this. Until he can escape. Perhaps... perhaps it would be best to just let them frag him.

He might end up with sparkling, but at least it wouldn't be _Megatron's_ sparkling.

Kup... is going to think about it. If he hasn't managed to contact command within another sol, he'll frag them. And whatever happens, happens.

They wrap the cloak around him, kissing him gently. "Let's watch Shambles, then?"

He _still_ doesn't want to fraggin' watch the Decepticon propaganda of a show, but it may keep the mech from molesting him; Reflector didn't do anything while they watched Nuts and Wires. Maybe it will be the same with this. He sighs softly, "Yeah... let's... let's do that."

They grin at him, and he's tugged to the couch, settled so his head is on Viewfinder's lap, and his back is on Spectro's. He imagines that his peds will be on Spyglass's lap when the bot finishes setting everything up. "Would you like us to make you whipped energon, too?"

"No. I got no more room in my tank." He really doesn't; if they force any more on him, he'll purge all over them. As nice as that would be for revenge, it wouldn't be fruitful overall. "Just wanna watch yer stupid program and maybe take a stasis nap. I'm an old mech. I need lots of recharge."

Servos rub his frame, "You're not that old. Megatron and Ultra Magnus are older than you. Alpha Trion is _much_ older than you. Don't write yourself off as a rustbucket yet."

He makes a face, "You only say that because of the fancy new armor I've been put in."

Their servos ghost over his frame, "We say that because we wanted you for so long. You are older than us, yes, but that doesn't mean that we're going to ignore how your masculine lines make us rev for you."

He squirms, hating how much he _likes_ being told he is nice to look at for being himself. He tried so hard to be unlikeable and unnoticed, but here is a bot that didn't give a frag and wants him anyway. Makes a bot pleased, that.

"Just put the show on," he growls, and they obey, Spyglass slipping down to be under his peds at the end of the couch, massaging them as the bot offers the others a bowl of sweets. Sharing the strange link they have must use a lot of energon.

He lets himself get drawn into the program, which is a bizarre thing that keeps glamorizing botnapping as romantic. The fragging Megatron stand-in botnaps the seeker and then strips the plating off his wings to prevent the mech from escaping him. Reflector sighs wistfully, "So sweet."

He is not very happy with this, but it would explain exactly why that bot told him being botnapped was _romantic_. This is... terrifying to watch. No wonder it was banned on Autobot channels. If it was thought of as romantic, they would know exactly _why_ the Decepticon was botnapping them, and may not try to escape. He can't imagine being happy shackled to a 'Con for the rest of his sols, even if he's actually thinking about it just to get away from Megatron.

Well, not really. He has no plan on actually sparkbonding with Reflector. Besides, he's heard it is impossible for a bot to bond with more than just one bot. He isn't sure how well that will apply to Reflector, though. The bot _did_ say that his sparks all have the same frequency, and that he's one bot with three frames.

He doesn't know how the frag that translates to sparkbonding other than Reflector being fairly sure it will work.

He wonders if any other bots have ever been mad enough to try it. If there have ever been bots like Reflector before, and what they did if there were.

Kup wishes the fragging seekers on screen would stop cooing at the bonded one about how romantic and sweet Gigatron was to botnap him so thoroughly. And how they wish some bot would take them and strip their wing plating off to make them helpless berthslaves until their will broke and they agreed to bond.

Or well, that was what really would happen, but the seekers on screen were waxing poetic about how it would show their spark how devoted the other mech was to them. Fragging crazy 'Cons.

It also doesn't help that Reflector keeps rubbing his tires, and making a thoughtful sound. He glares up at the bot, "You better not be thinking about removing those, or I'll be removing your _heads_. I'm not-"

He's kissed, Viewfinder flicking his glossa into his mouth, since it was open as he was talking. "We love your tires, and wouldn't take them off. Don't be silly. We have you in the ship, you aren't going to get away from us." The bots's optics all dim, looking at him, "Do you want us to give you back your normal tires? We do like those. You look much more imposing with them, and we would love to be able to lick and nibble them without being afraid of popping them."

He would like to have his tougher tires, but not if they were only there because the bot wants to nibble on them. He'd be driven to distraction. "No."

"Are you sure?" Firm servos squeeze his tires, and Kup shudders with pleasure. "These tires look like they are fit for an escort bot. Do you want to go to Megatron with such decadent tires?"

"It doesn't matter what kind of tires I have when I go to him. He'll do whatever he fragging wants regardless of my desires. If he wants new tires on me, he'll put 'em on me." Kup pushes at the servos on him, trying to get free of them again,

Spectro nibbles gently on one of the tires, as if testing it with his denta, and the other two speak, "The rubber is very soft. Very supple. I wonder what it would feel like to rub my sparks on it."

He mewls, he can't help it since the bot's dente feel _fantastic_ on the tire, and shudders in pleasure. He pushes the mech away, "St-stop that." He glares, voice getting a little more defiant and commanding, "You aren't going to do that again."

They sigh happily, rubbing his frame, "Yes we are. You look so lovely when you shudder and shake under us. You are so responsive and needy." The bots tilt their heads, "Are you a virgin? We don't think you are, but-"

He snarls, "_No_, I'm not a virgin. Frag you."

They dim their optics, "If only you would let us."

"Look, if you fragging back off and let me have some space, I might let ya frag me soon. But not this sol. I need time ta get used ta ya." He shudders as they lick him again, three hungry mouths working his tires. "St-stop. I told ya I'm not r-ready yet."

"When an Autobot says stop, they usually mean keep going," Viewfinder purrs, nibbling on a wheel like it was a piece of tender candy. "Don't expect us to know the difference, sweetspark."

He tries to pull away, "F-fraggers!" He gets held a little tighter, and his venting turns harsh from how hot his spark is getting at the stimulation. He doesn't _want_ a purely tactile overload, but they may work him up to one if they keep doing this.

Viewfinder rubs his plates, sucking on his tire, and he kinda wishes he had accepted the chestwrap, if only as another thing between him and them. He mewls as they murmur, "We love you. Let us show you just how much."

"F-" he arches up, his spark pulsing with heat, and he keens softly. It feels so good, but he doesn't want it. His sparkplates are dented and his locks broken, and he wants to open up and slam tight and locked at the same time. It's not fair. Not fragging _fair_.

"Just relax, sweetspark. Let us love you. Let us make you feel good." They rub his plates. "Have you ever had three bots lick your spark at the same time?"

He's never had _any_ bot lick his spark. Even that one time he was with the mech for his first time and found out his chamber wasn't normal, they had only done servos and sparks. He had thought it felt good, but not all that great. Reflector is making him feel fraggin' fantastic, and he can barely think.

"We'll take that tiny mewl as a no, sweetspark. We'll make you feel so wonderful, and you will wonder why you were even arguing about this. You just need to open up and relax." He's kissed softly, then his tires are licked, "Let us take care of you."

Kup offlines his optics, "I... Promise you won't... frag your spark against mine. Don't want... sparklings yet."

* * *

><p>He onlines to all three bots holding him lovingly. And <em>Primus<em> it is embarrassing to have offlined because of that, even if it is understandable. If they bring it up, he's going to have to shove something in their optics.

They kiss him gently, murmuring happily, "You look lovely when you overload. Even more when we're the ones to do it. It was so tempting to use your spark, and have you online to us using you, but we decided that would be better later. You could knock _us_ offline and we could online to you using us. We'd like it if you hit us in the head to offline us, maybe give Spectro processor damage again."

"Never." Kup's not into that kind of thing. The very thought of it makes his spark run cold. He doesn't want any part of that. "I don't want to hurt you like that. Seen too many bots offline from processor damage and head wounds." The thought of using the bot while he's offline is also sickening, but less so. "You want me ta use you like that, ya gotta come up with some other, safer way ta have me knock you offline. Drugged energon, maybe."

They rub his sides, "Would you drug our energon just to use us as we were offline?"

He shudders, "If... if you really wanted, and we... and we were ... together." Even saying that makes him feel ill. His tank churns. He doesn't want to be with a 'Con, and he doesn't want to drug any bot he's with just to sparkrape them. It is disgusting.

They hum happily, "You're such a wonderful bot. You'd do that just for us. We'd have to mix the drink right so that I came to when you were using me, so I could enjoy the overload with you."

Kup says nothing, wishing they would give up on the idea. He's a good bot and he's not interested in games like that. Sure, he doesn't mind being a little bit rough. It's nice not to have to worry about breaking his lovers in half. But... he's not a spark rapist. He doesn't get off on the idea of taking them when they can't say yes or no to him. He offlines his optics.

Why is his life so fragging hard all the time? Maybe the modified sparkling equipment _is_ a curse from the Allspark, and he was a very bad bot in his past incarnation. Maybe he was a sleipnir or something awful like that and ate sparklings.

Reflector kisses his shoulders, making tiny pleased sounds as they hold him. "We love you."

He sighs softly, "Ya keep saying that. I wonder if ya even mean it, or if yer just saying it because ya want in my chamber. Ya got in my chamber, licked my spark. You don't need to keep doin' this. Stop it."

They blink at him, looking genuinely confused. "W-what?"

He makes a face, pulling away, "You're just _saying_ ya love me. You don't actually love me. You don't even know me."

They all start to giggle, not laugh, but giggle like a group of femmes sharing a joke. "We've been _watching_ you, Kup. We know a lot about you. We know you very well."

"You can't love a bot if you've never interacted with 'em." He holds a servo up, "And pretending to be other bots at a bar doesn't count." He could really use some high grade right about now. Some really good high grade, with an energy content so high it'd knock him right out, or knock him back enough that he doesn't care about the crazy slag happening to him.

He won't get to indulge like that after they start using him as a spark carrier. Fraggers probably won't even let him get overcharged.

He's tugged back into their laps, and they start playing with his tires again, "We talked to you lots of times. You just kept rebuffing our advances. We tried going as one, as two, or that one time all three of us. You never even _noticed_ we were flirting with you. We don't like how Autobots court bots, because you never reacted. Now you _have_ to realize we want you."

He frowns, "When did thi-" he shakes his head, "It doesn't matter. You now know why I never reacted. I didn't want to accidentally spark with anyone, and now you're gonna frag that all to the Pit, anyway. Frag you."

"You are a carrier. It is very, very selfish of you to deny sparklings to us. Had you been sparking at least once a decavorn, you would have several dozen sparklings now, and Cybertron would, perhaps, find themselves with enough young sparks to open a school again."

Manipulative spybot afts. "And if wishes were crystals we'd be up to our necks in them. I didn't want sparklings then. I still don't. I don't want any sparklings of mine to grow up in a war zone. Don't want them ta end up learning to use weapons out of self defense."

He's given tiny kisses along his frame, making him wonder what the frag happened to his cloak, and reflector murmurs, "Our sparklings won't be fighting. Megatron will win, and we will have them all so very safe. No problem at all."

He frowns, "The Autobots are going to wi-"

He's licked, right on his helmet heat sink fins, "If that's what you think." He's kissed, "Love you so much. We'll keep you safe from any bot that tries to take you from us."

"Not much of a consolation." He's not that worried about being botnapped by other 'Cons, and if he's taken by Autobots, he supposes he can ask Ultra Magnus to let him carry the sparklings to term. He wants them as long as he can have them, if he's being forced to have them. "I don't love you." He wraps his arms around himself. "I don't love you, and I'm gonna end up sparkbonding with you."

They gasp, holding him tightly, and giving him bright smiles. "So you _are_ sparkbonding? This is wonderful! Should we get started? It will take better if we have our sparks synched up, and we should work on that right away!"

He turns his head, optics offline, "I don't want to 'face you. I just want to be left alone. I just..." He trails off, feeling sick. He hates that sparkbonding with the bot is likely going to be his only option. He won't be able to do anything else. How can he get free when he's stuck on a ship?

"Do you need time alone?" Reflector wrings his servos nervously. "Is that part of your pre-bonding requirements? We can give you a little time alone. A megacycle. In the berthroom, away from the console. Will you-"

"Yes. I want a megacycle alone. To think about it." To try and escape or, barring that, find a way to offline the bot while he was trying to sparkbond. Maybe sharpen something and stab it through the bot's spark.

He's nuzzled, "Then you have a megacycle in the berthroom." The bots reluctantly let him get off their laps and walk to the door. They pause there, just at the edge as he steps in, "If... if you need us. We'll be _right here_. You won't have to worry about us not being able to hear you. We'll be just outside the door, and you'll be perfectly safe. Nothing is going to harm you, we won't allo-"

He puts a claw in Spectro's mouth, "Shut up. I got it. You want me safe. I know. You'll _keep_ me safe. I just want to be _alone_. You can come in when the megacycle is up. Just... knock first or whatever. Okay?"

His servo is taken from the mech's mouth, and all three of them nuzzle it, "Yes, Kup. We'll knock first. Love you."

He shuts the door in their faces.

He sits on the berth and buries his face in his servos, not giving in to the urge to start crying. He's a soldier. An old mech. He should be flattered that bots are interested in him now, even if it's only for the sparking equipment in his chamber. It's more interest than he's ever gotten before. Interest for all the wrong reasons, though.

He sighs, wishing once more that he'd just kept his fragging mouth shut.

They're probably forcin' most bots to have their sparkchambers inspected, now that they know it's pretty easy to hide the equipment. Hopefully carriers will become so commonplace that Kup won't be some kind of holy artifact. Then all the hoopla can die down and he can get back to his life.

He needs to figure out a way to escape, but all he wants to do it curl up and feel sorry for himself. He knows that isn't possible, so he stands up, and forces himself to search for something to help him with getting out of here.

He's severely disappointed when all that his search turns up is datapads, that length of chain that he used to tie up Reflector, and candy. So fragging much candy. It is _fancy_ candy at that. He can't even use the energon as an explosive, since it is filled with crystals and rust flake. It is _delicious_, but not what he wants to use to get out of here at all.

He slips one of the candies in his mouth, letting it melt into a wonderful and decadent mess on his glossa before swallowing, and thinks about what he can do.

It's obvious that the bots have experience in escaping chains and cuffs. He'll need to get stasis cuffs if he wants to lock them up. Doesn't know how much good it'll do him, 'cause the ship is probably programmed to lock him out of piloting.

With the possible emergency exception of Reflector being offline and the ship under immanent threat of destruction. He could make calls for help, but he's almost positive that Reflector has only allowed him access to fraggin' 'Con frequencies. Fat lot of good that'll do him. _Maybe_ the bot has allowed access to _Swindle_, but Kup's not a fragging glitchhead. He's not going to call up the pirate dealer and go 'Hey, lookit me, I'm a carrier all ready for you to botnap me! Come and get it!'

He groans, rubbing his optics, and flops on the berth. He can hear a distressed sound coming from the door, but Reflector has been making whining sounds through all of this, and he's not the least bit inclined to help him out. The triplet-bot can wait the fraggin' megacycle, because Kup wants to be _alone_.

Even if it does feel wonderful to be constantly held and kissed.

Not that he'll admit it out loud.

He frowns, sitting up. He's _cold_. How the frag did this happen? It used to be that no matter what, he could deal with however cold he got, but now it is like he's extra sensitive to it. "Fraggin' armor sensors," he mutters. They must have upped his sensitivity to everything when he was modified. He's going to have to demand Reflector fix that when his waist is put back to normal.

He may leave the heels, just because it isn't worth bothering with. They don't change how he walks any, and he knows lots of bots like 'em.

Always fancied them a bit himself-but on other mechs. Wasn't really expecting to see them on himself.

There's a soft skritching sound at the door, like a fragging cybercat or turbofox wanting to be let inside. Kup lifts up the lamp and throws it at the door, satisfied when he hears three startled shrieks on the other side. Bots shouldn't press their audios up against doors unless they want to be shocked.

Kup huffs, and then moans theatrically, "Frag yeah, ooh, _Alpha Trion_!" and chuckles to himself when the startled shrieks turn into dismayed gasps.

There's only so much he can do to harass them like this, and he'd rather save it for more shock value. Preferably when he can see their faces. He bets they were _priceless_. He kinda wishes that there was a viewscreen on the door so he could have watched.

He is getting _cold_, though, and he hates it. He stands up, moving around unhappily for about a klik, then gives up. He walks over to the door, and opens it up. He ignores the bots's happy looks, and growls out, "What did you do to the cloak you gave me? I'm cold, and I need it."

Spyglass tugs it out of his subspace, "Here. We didn't want you to lose it. Let us put it on yo-"

He snatches it away then slams the door in their faces.

He's not letting them touch him when he's supposed to be alone for a megacycle. In fact... "And get away from the door! I don't want you hovering, fraggers!"

There is silence outside, but he knows better than to assume the mech has left. He's probably just gone still and quiet like he does when he's spying on innocent Autobots. Kup grumbles to himself and settles in for the rest of his time alone.

He knows that as a captive, he's supposed to try and appease the bot holding him. Make the bot more at ease. Happier. But that requires him fragging carrying a sparkling for the bot.

He's not for that plan at all.

Besides, he's _already_ appeased Reflector. He's said he's most likely going to sparkbond with him, and had let Reflector overload him. That is more than enough appeasement for him. He's never had to negotiate with his spark before, and the fact that he doing it now... It makes him feel like a fragging whorebot.

He hates it.

He's a soldier, and shouldn't be expected to do this at all. He was never pretty enough to gather attention for a reason, but then all this slag happened.

He's not the least bit pleased about it.

Sure, he went through the basic training for it at bootcamp, the lesson on how to seduce a 'Con guard and sway them to your side, but this is nothing like that. This is bargaining with his future.

You can't deny a co-creator access to their sparkling unless the bot is abusive, and Reflector may be a stalkerbot, but he's not abusive. Not technically. Certainly not by Decepticon standards. He's not even sure what abuse is by 'Con standards. Maybe crushing a bot's spark and not apologizing afterwards.

He curls up on the berth, wrapping the cloak around him. He just wants to go home and not deal with this slag anymore. He shouldn't have said that he was a carrier.

He sighs, offlining his optics. He can recharge without the bots cuddling close. It will make him feel better. He hopes so, anyway.

* * *

><p>Please Review<p>

Like I said up top, you can catch the porn in livejournal or tumblr. The links are in my profile. In homepage for my livejournal or just in the main body for tumblr.


	5. Chapter 5

Took out porn on this, look on tumblr or livejournal

Transformers belongs to Hasbro

* * *

><p>When he onlines, he is not the least bit surprised to find himself cuddled snugly between two of Reflector's bodies. He isn't sure which they are, since his optics are having a little trouble focusing, but the heat is more than enough to make him want to just snuggle back down and recharge again.<p>

He forces himself to sit up.

The online body is watching him, sitting in a chair close to the berth. He thinks it's Spyglass, since the bot has neither lens nor chestwrap. "Did you want something?"

Spyglass's optics dim, and he looks at Kup's sparkplates. "You know what we want." The servos on his frame suddenly become heated, rubbing at sensitive places. "You promised us something, and we intend to collect on that promise." The mechs push him down, and slowly rub at his sparkplates. "Open for us."

He tries to move away from their servos, "I promised _nothing_, fragger. I said I was most likely going to sparkbond with you. There was no pro-"

They kiss him, glossa shoved in demandingly, "You are going to bond with me. I love you, and you will never regret it. We will not share you around with any bots, even if we were not sparkbonding. We will keep you safe. You will never be hurt or-"

He pushes the bots off of him. "I don't fraggin' want you to keep forcing me. I'm gonna keep refusing you if you keep pushing me."

He's nuzzled, "We will always be there to save you."

"I don't need savin'." He's not a damsel in distress. He's not some helpless mech in a tower, waiting for a femme to come and rescue him. Kup can save himself when he needs rescue, or he'll count on his loyal Autobot allies. Not some spybot pervert who wants to sparkbond with him against his will.

He wants to smack some sense into the bot, but he's pretty sure it would just make Reflector rev again.

"Should you need us, we will be there. Always. Watching you."

Creepy fragger.

"What if I don't want you watchin' me all the time like a crazy stalkerbot?" Kup feels the rising need to smash them in the optics until they're offline and he can fly this ship to safety.

"We did not watch you in that megacycle you wanted alone, Kup." They nuzzle him, "You are allowed some privacy. We did not watch you when you went in to routine medical procedures."

He shudders, "And you watched me in the washrack and while I was self-servicing. I bet you only didn't watch the medical procedures because they have no fraggin' windows in the private rooms."

They pout at him, "Well, yes, but that doesn't matter. We let you have some privacy. We needed to make sure you were cleaning yourself properly, and know how to best fix your damaged spark." He's kissed on the shoulder, and his tires are rubbed lovingly, "We wish you had realized that we had given you chestwraps. It would make fixing it so much easier."

"My spark doesn't need _fixing_." Kup crosses his arms over his chest. "Here, I'm making an ultimatum for ya. Every time you talk about saving me or fixing my spark or the creepy watching you get up to, I'm gonna add a full megacycle to how long you've gotta wait before I agree to frag ya."

The bots frown, "I don't like that. It is very unfair of you, Kup. You pride yourself on being a just Autobot, but there is no justice in this. It only serves to make us all miserable, denying us overloads." Gentle servos slip over his plates in a seductive manner. "You should stop teasing us this way. It is very cruel of you. We want your spark. You should open to us and let us please you."

Kup clucks his glossa, "And a megacycle added for each time you try and swindle your way into my berth."

Reflector makes a distressed sound, then stands up, taking him with. "We are going to go watch Sha-"

He shakes his head, "No fraggin' way. I'm not watchin' Shambles. We can watch something else."

The bot frowns, "Fine." He is pulled out of the room, "We can play a board game. Or you can look through everything that we have, and you can choose something there to watch."

He lets himself get put in the couch, curling up in his cloak, "What board game?" He perks up a bit, "Conquest? I'd like that. I could-"

They walk over to a cupboard, pulling out the box, "Yes. What one do you want to play as?"

"I play yellow or red," Kup's a soldier, through and through, and he's not one to play the more peaceful pieces, or the other tactics. It's combat for him. He leaves the more strategic resource management to the bots trained to deal with it.

"Then I will play green. I have a preference for playing with resources." Reflector takes the green chips for himself, setting them out on the board. "Do you wish for all three of my frames to play, or will it be a one-on-one game?"

Kup has no chance if they all play against him. He's not Ultra Fragging Magnus who plays Conquest at tournaments and wins playing fragging white. He's not an expert at this game by any means. "One-on-one. And if I catch you cheating and looking at my cards with your other bodies, I'm gonna claim a win right away."

They smile, "We could play cards up."

He glares, "No. We'll play it how it should be played." He knows that the bot just wants to do that to be able to play against him, _and_ cuddle him. He's not playing this at all if that's happening.

Reflector sighs dramatically, "I suppose that we'll just have to live with sitting by ourselves."

"Damn straight you are," he grumps, crossing his arms as he watches the bot set everything up. "I'd just beat you right away if the cards are face up, anyway."

"I am certain you would, Kup. After all, you have played several games with Ultra Magnus, and he is reigning champion at Conquest. Surely you must have learned quite a bit from those games."

He'd learned almost nothing, and they'd been terribly awkward group affairs. Ultra Magnus occasionally liked calling up various guardbots and 'rewarding' them with a game night and a cube of high grade. Kup always appreciated the high grade, but the Conquest games he could have done without. The guards had made the mistake of asking Ultra to play a color other than white once, thinking it would put him at a disadvantage and give them a shot-and Ultra Magnus had proceeded to win the game with yellow in less than a breem.

He'd been asked to stay behind a few times, but he knew that just meant going straight to the Magnus's berth. It had been nice to think that the Magnus wanted him like that, but he was only ever invited when there were either several other guardbots going in, or when the others declined. Even if he hadn't been hiding his carrier status, he would have refused.

Bot's gotta have _some_ pride, and being used as the last option or just to pile more bodies in wasn't something he wanted ever.

Even if one time he had been asked first.

He's glad he turned that down, though. That had turned into a pile of bots, and he still wasn't going to get into that.

When he'd been asked... Ultra hadn't even known his name. Kup didn't want that. He wants a bot who wants him with all of their spark. Not a mech who barely knew who he was. Kup had been almost glad to be deployed back then, and to be given assignments far away from Autobot Command for a while. Even if he had to undergo a very thorough, uncomfortable scan afterwards. Groping medicbot servos were a fair price to pay for the invitations to the games dropping from once a stellar cycle to once a vorn.

He sighs, and stares down at his starting cards and resource chips. At least he has enough starting fuel to buy himself a few more armies.

Reflector hums softly across the table from him, "If I tell you that we love you, will you be adding another megacycle?"

He glares, "If you're gonna say it all the fraggin' time, yes. If ya... If ya keep it to a reasonable level, ya can." He hates allowing it, but he's not going to be needlessly cruel. If he had a bot he wanted, and couldn't have, he'd feel horribly restricted on not being able to say he loves him and he's courting them. And this is what Reflector is doing. Courting him. In that bizarre Decepticon way. Only less dangerously.

He's glad the bot hasn't removed his tires or taken his sparkplates.

"We love you." Reflector moves his chips across the board, claiming a new piece of land, frowning when he takes the resource card for it. Kup learned one thing from Ultra Magnus's games-never trust the expressions of the other players.

Of course, he'd learned that playing less than legal card games in the bars on Cybertron and the various backwaters he'd been stationed on over the decavorns. The kind that he'd get sanctioned for if any bot knew he'd been playing them while he was technically on duty. He's fraggin' glad he hasn't been to any recently. Reflector shouldn't know about them. "Just fragging play the game."

The mech gives him a shy smile, incredibly out of place on the larger Decepticon frame, "We are. We just want-"

He glares, "If you don't play, I'm just goi-"

The bot puts down a single card, moving his piece and settling a few more on the board. "There. You should take all the time you need. We'd love it if you-"

He slams his card down, moving his own piece, and placing other armies. "Your turn," he growls.

They sigh, "So this is how you want to play it." The bots settle in for a faster game, one without much talking.

Which is just what Kup prefers.

* * *

><p>He lies on the bots's laps, letting them rub his frame. "We love you."<p>

He mainly wishes they'd shut up. They aren't saying it a lot, but whenever he thinks they're going to let it go, they say it. "We're watching your fraggin' show. Shut up."

"But it's one of the filler episodes." Viewfinder tips his head towards the screen. "See? It's just some nonsense about Stormwings trying to find a part-time job to earn some extra credits to buy a gift for Blazer. As if the tankbot even wants anything other than a piece of Storm's aft for his gift."

Kup rubs his optics. "I... really don't understand why you love this program. It's fragging crazy." Even if the stupid turbofox was pretty adorable every time he shambled onto the screen and wobbled his way from lap to lap. Kup bets a ton of 'Cons went out and adopted turbofoxes after this program came out. He hopes they all got vicious ones that gave them cyber-rabies.

He's given a kiss, "It is a good way to show how much I love you."

After watching this, he's going to have to agree with that. The mech is almost _Autobot_ in his courting in comparison to most of these fraggers. He may have been botnapped, but the mech isn't sparkraping him over and over to prove he's 'loved.' He's being allowed to just stay like this and not get forced into anything. He isn't sure if that's just because he's a carrier or not.

With that in mind, he asks, "Does this show have a bot that's a carrier?" He'd like to know how he's treated if there is one. It would give him an idea what is going to happen to him.

Reflector shakes his head, "Carriers are too rare, and they wouldn't dare upset the Allspark with the idea of false sparklings."

He's not sure if he should be upset by that or not. He'd have liked to see some insight into how 'Cons treat carriers. "Can I access your com to research some things?"

Reflector tips his helm up and looks in his optics. "Will you be using it for nefarious purposes? Trying to contact Cybertron or any other Autobots?"

"No." He's already tried that a couple times now and it's never worked. Never fragging worked at all. He just gets little messages scolding him for trying to escape Reflector's clutches. And another energon delivery place.

They turn off the vidscreen, letting him go, "If that's what you want." They watch him walk over to the com, and ask, "What are you researching? You could just ask us and see if we know."

He shakes his head, "No. I wanna do this." He doesn't know if the mech is treating him how a normal carrier is treated, or specially. If he's being treated specially, he... he'd very likely open up right then. It would mean that Reflector _does_ give a frag about him, and isn't just saying it to make him want to sparkbond.

He doesn't know how he feels about that.

But he can't let the mech direct his search, or the results will be invalid. He flips through files apparently at random, trying to keep the spybot from realizing that he's downloading information into a file for later. It's useless, because Viewfinder comes up behind him, optics narrowed, snatching the controls away from him. "You are hiding files away from me. I do not like this. What are you trying to-" the bot stops, and examines the files, "Decepticon carriers? You're researching other carriers?"

Kup grasps at that, "Yeah. I want to know who they are. How many there are." _How they're treated_.

The mech's larger arms wrap around him, and he's kissed on the helmet, "There is no exact number. All of the ones that are known are sparkbonded, and we don't know about the rest." He's nuzzled, "I can look up who all the known ones are if you want, but it isn't really something that important."

He frowns, "I'd like to know who they are, anyway."

The tankbot nods, humming agreeably. "Anything for you, Kup." The mech reaches over, typing in a few things, "Here is a list of the known carriers. Is there anything else that you need?"

"No." He can look up media portrayals of carriers later. He knows that the few times they've been shown in Autobot literature and media, the carriers are always very serene and lovely. They end up bonding right away with a pretty femme and they have oodles of pretty sparklings together. Kup's not going to produce _pretty_ sparklings. His creators had built his sparkling armor to be efficient. Prettiness had nothing to do with it. It was in his CNA, and would be passed to any sparklings he created. Even if the other mech or femme is gorgeous. They're gonna have half their CNA tainted with his codes. Pit of a thing to saddle a sparkling with.

He's kissed on the temple, and Reflector moves away. "It will block you from anything unrelated to carriers. You will not be leaving the ship. I am keeping you with me."

He rolls his optics, pretending to look through the list he was given. "Whatever. I told you I'm researching-"

The bots flicks one of his glossas against his tires, making him yelp in surprise and pleasure. "You did." His aft is squeezed, and the mechs saunter back to the couch. "We'll just watch you from here."

He rolls his optics again, "Whatever."

There are four carriers listed, and one of them is nearly as old as Alpha Trion. A bot who attributes his longevity to fragging often and having so many sparklings. Two dozen sparklings is quite a few, but Kup knows he'll end up carrying more than that to satisfy the council. Or the Decepticons. The others have smaller family sizes. Four or fives sparklings. Most seem to stop having them after that, hiding their equipment away to prevent it from collecting any more charge. He's not going to have that option.

They're all treated well, if a bit hounded by the newsbots.

Can there really only be so few of them? Kup... he can't be wrong about how many carriers there are, can he?

He feels a little sick at the thought of it, really.

He had thought there would be far more than that. He's just a truckbot, and he knows that there should be far more than just him and a few others around.

He's glad he's sitting down, or he'd fall over.

He searches through how they're treated, and it seems like all of them had _also_ been botnapped. Three of them talking about how they had needed to have their sparks convinced that they loved their botnapper. He knows from the show that's code for being sparkraped over and over. The fourth one said that he knocked his botnapper out, then proceeded to use his spark, since it was so romantic to know that a bot wanted him without ever knowing he was a carrier.

The others had gotten exposed before that, and it was only after they had been botnapped.

It makes him sick.

And it reassures him a little that Reflector is treating him better. He's not being forced into sparking, and the bot has thus far stopped short of grinding sparks, even if he has... well, there was that whole spark licking thing that wasn't entirely consensual, but it wasn't bad. He overloaded, and it didn't frighten him or upset him any more than he'd expected fragging a 'Con to upset him.

It's not much of a comfort.

But it's better than nothing.

He shuts down the com, sighing softly. It seems like Reflector _is_ the best option for him. He stands up, wondering if he should try to walk seductively or not. He wants to show Reflector that it is okay to frag him now, but he has no damn clue how to walk like a bot in heels at all. He's just... a old and practical truckbot that got modified all pretty.

He freezes when the com goes off, signaling a call. Reflector curses, and rushes over to the com. "That's Megatron. He's going to want to look at you. He'll be pleased that we haven't 'faced at all, I bet." The mechs sigh, "Most likely going to insinuate that I can't sparkbond because I have three sparks, as well. I know that's the only reason he gave me permission to sparkbond with you. He doesn't think we'd be able to."

"I ain't talkin' to that fraggin' afthead," Kup growls, and then freezes again when he hears a chuckle on the screen behind him.

"You have spirit," Megatron's deep, unforgettable voice purrs, and Kup slowly turns to stare at the console. "I like that. Turn around again. I want a better look at you." He turns his attention briefly to Reflector, "Is he with sparkling yet?"

Reflector sighs sadly, "No, my liege. We have not... we have not interfaced yet."

"The Autobot is saving himself for me?" Megatron's optics dim, and he touches the screen, voice low and commanding, "Open your plates. I wish to see your spark, and the sparking equipment."

"Frag. You." Kup turns away, only to be caught by Reflector's other bodies.

They hold him closely as Megatron chuckles again, "Spectro, open them for me."

Spyglass reluctantly moves his servo over Kup's plates, and the bot murmurs, "Please? Please open up? He will force me to yank you open."

Kup growls angrily, but snaps open. He feels humiliated, this is the second time he's been forced open, and it doesn't get any better the more he does it. Megatron's engine roars, and the bot leans forward, optics hungry. "Perfect. You will be staying in my berth until you spark, then you will be allowed to try out my generals' sparks. Lugnut has a wonderfully warm spark, and any sparklings will do very well against him. You will love it."

"I'd rather shove a metalloviper in yer sparkchamber and watch it offline ya," he hisses, and Megatron's engine roars louder.

"I have changed my mind, Spyglass," Megatron purrs at him. "I do not want you to spark with him. If you frag, you will keep his equipment well-covered when you rub sparks. I want him to carry my sparkling first."

Spyglass and the others tremble with some suppressed emotion, but their voices are perfectly even. "Yes, my liege. It will be as you say."

Megatron smirks, "I will still allow you to try to sparkbond, Reflector, but only all three of you at once. You can not just choose one body and go with that one."

They cuddle close to him, trying to pretend they aren't, "Yes, my lord. We wouldn't dream of locking even one of our frames out of a sparkbond, anyway."

The Decepticon leader barks out a laugh, "Just like I thought." The bot's hungry optics trail along his spark again, "I want him tied up and on my berth the very moment he's on the base."

"Yes, my liege," Spectro says, optics dimmed. "It will be as you say." The console darkens, and Kup turns to him, betrayed.

"What happened to your claims that you would protect me?"

Viewfinder stares at him, "You will not let us interface you. If we do not interface, we cannot attune our sparks, and we will not be able to sparkbond prior to our arrival. I cannot protect you from his berth if you will not-mmph!" the bot's optics widen as Kup tackles him and shoves his glossa in Viewfinder's mouth.

He pins the bot to the floor, straddling his hips and sitting up a bit, "I was already about to tell you that we could get started on that. You are significantly better behaved than any other 'Con that botnapped a carrier, and I was going to tell you that we could 'face. The fact that _Megatron_ won't even allow us sparklings and expects you to not even be able to sparkbond means that we will be doing that as soon as possible."

Viewfinder gives him a lovesick look, "We need to 'face for two decacycles. I want us to be as synced as possible. While also giving us time to get be bonded before we're close to New Kaon. Megatron won't be able to take us apart then."

He rolls his optics, tapping on the mech's plates, "Well, then why aren't you fraggin' _open_?"

"You," the bot's servos slide up into his sparkchamber, "have your equipment uncovered. We must cover it." They pull a strange set of metal plates from subspace and arrange them inside Kup. "It is a modified version of what the other carriers use to keep from having sparklings when they do not want them. It is important to... mmm," the bot trails off as Kup nips at his neck cabling hard enough to dent it, rocking his spark down on Viewfinder's chest.

"Open the frag up. I wanna have a go at all of yer bodies tonight."

* * *

><p>Please Review<p>

Took out porn at the very end there. Like last time, livejournal and tumblr have it.


	6. Chapter 6

More porn yanked from this :V You know the drill, loves.

transformers belongs to Hasbro

* * *

><p>He onlines later, and it's not to having his spark fragged. Instead, all three Reflector frames are curled up around and on top of him, and he's the warmest he's felt in ages.<p>

Gently pushing the bots off him, he sits up and stretches. He's about to get out of the berth when he's tugged back down, and Spyglass straddles his hips, climbing on top of him. "You need to learn how to properly say good morning, my love."

He frowns, "I'm hungry. I need to fuel."

Spectro gets pushed off the berth, and the bot crawls out the door. "There. We'll make you whipped energon." He's kissed, and Reflector's engine purrs happily, "I love you so much."

* * *

><p>Something almost like contentment has made its way into Kup's old, lonely spark.<p>

Or maybe that's just a decent charge from being fragged so often.

In any case, he's feeling good about things now. Very good. He lays back on the berth and watches two of the Reflector's in recharge. The third is at the helm of the ship, adjusting their course a bit.

He rubs his claws along Spectro's back, glad that he no longer needs the mech's chamber open or a chestwrap to identify with of the identical bots is which. His spark is still slightly sore, but no more bruised than it was a decacycle ago. They're pretty sure they can sparkbond now, but a little extra time and attunement isn't going to hurt them at all.

He wants to memorize how it feels to 'face without a piece of the mech's spark in his, anyway. He knows bots go on and on about how much better it is to frag with a sparkbond, but he's never really had much experience. It is nice to know that Reflector isn't pushing him on this.

They have two more decacycles until they make it to New Kaon. Enough time to laze about and get a better syncing.

He gets up out of the berth, wanting to surprise his lovers with energon when they wake up. He's rarely up before them anymore, but he wants to get them something nice. They're so slagging devoted. He barely knows them, and they treat him so well. He can't decide if he's horrified or flattered by it all, but he can get them fuel easy enough.

Kup slips out of the room and stops, his spark freezing, servos lifting up at the sight of a mech holding a laser pistol aimed right at his face. He's glad he closed up his sparkchamber before he came out, even if he's shamefully covered in paint.

His spark almost feels like it isn't pulsing when he notices Spyglass offline at the bot's peds. He's grabbed roughly by the tire on his back, slashing it distressingly with sharp claws. He curses, getting his voice back from the temporary shock, "Who the frag are you?"

The mech tisks at him, yanking him along, "Carriers shouldn't have such foul language."

He curses again, trying to yank away, but the bot presses the laser pistol right against his temple, "Keep doing that, and you won't be able to."

He growls angrily, the bot still tugging him to the door, "Frag you, fra-"

The mech slaps a mouthclamp on him. "There we go, much more tolerable."

Kup lashes out at him-the mech wouldn't shoot a carrier, not unless he wanted to end up offlined himself-but gets caught by another mech, who pulls him away from the first with a scowl. "Primus, pirate Plum is _not_ going to be happy with you. Look, you've slashed open one of his tires." The bot gently urges him forward, fitting a pair of mild stasis cuffs on him before he can escape. The gentle current makes him stumble, but it doesn't hurt. "We'll get you to the medbay as soon as we're on the ship, Kup. We need to-"

"You need to stop mollycoddling him. He's a soldier, and-"

"Shut your mouth, Peach. You really think Plum is going to be happy that you've injured his new carrier?"

Kup has heard of pirate Plum, and this does _not_ bode well for him at all. The mech is the most ruthless space pirate in the universe and he just had the misfortune of being botnapped by him. He should have sparkbonded with Reflector last night, but they had wanted to _wait_.

If he was bonded, this wouldn't be happening to him.

He's carefully picked up and the second bot sighs softly, "I can see that you don't give a frag about being reprimanded, Peach, but _I_ do. I want to be able to earn the possibility of having sparklings some sol. Maybe this one will be tractable enough to accept things how they're going to be?"

Like frag he will be.

"He's Sergeant fragging Kup," Peach growls back at the other mech as they walk out into a docking tunnel that has breached the ship silently somehow. "The mech who trained countless Autobots up into the Academy and is often referred to as a sparkless son of a glitch when it comes to fighting. I'm not treating him like spun crystal, Orange."

He's glad _someone_ remembered him for more than the attachments in his sparkchamber, he just wishes it wasn't someone holding him captive. It would be easier if they just thought of him as a harmless carrier with no actual will other than to spark with them.

He'd be able to bash their heads in easily if they thought that.

Orange huffs, adjusting how he's held, "You injured him, and you get to pay the consequences. This was going to be our big chance, but you just had to mess it up. I'm not taking the fall for this. I'll tell him that it is all your fault he's hurt."

Peach snorts, "I took out the one driving, I am allowed to be as rough as I like."

"And _I_ put the chemicals in the vents so the other ones would stay in recharge while we came and took Kup."

Kup wishes he had the strength to attack them, but he just can't in the cuffs.

And then... he's in front of pirate Plum. The bot isn't that imposing, really. Standard size for a neutral, small for a 'Con, dark black and purple paint. Bright red optics. The bot steps forward and his optics narrow, "Why is his tire slashed?"

Orange says quickly, "Princess Peach here cut it open by being too rough, sir. He _really_ shouldn't be allowed near carriers if he's going to do things like this."

Plum frowns, looking at Kup closely, "Let's get him to the medical bay." The bot glares over at Peach, "And you are to report to Blueberry for your punishment for doing this. Don't expect to get out of it for the next five decavorns."

Peach's optic twitches, "Yes, sir."

Five decavorns of punishment detail is a bit harsh for a slashed tire. A tire that would have been fine if they'd ever gotten around to putting his normal ones back on.

"Come, you poor thing. We'll get you repaired." Plum coaxes him down a long hallway, and takes the mouthclamp out of his mouth. "I apologize for the brutish behavior of my mechs. They should know better than to abuse a carrier so. I must ask," he touches Kup's plates, "Are you bonded? With sparkling?"

He hisses angrily, "I was going to bond when you did _this_. Return me to my ship at once!"

Plum smiles at him, "You won't be bonding now. Don't be silly. You need to get fixed up, and we'll see how much better you feel then. I have a few bots I'd like you to meet when we're all done." Plum rubs a finger across his chest, making a face, "Remove all this paint, too. How utterly tasteless. The bot you're with isn't worth it."

"And you think you are? Frag off." Kup tries to slam his shoulder into Plum's chest, but it ends up being more like him leaning against the mech for a cuddle. Plum smiles and wraps an arm around him, before lifting him to place him on a medical berth.

"There you go. You must have had a very difficult time, trapped with the Decepticon. Hopefully you were treated well. Why don't you open your sparkplates so our medicbot Lime can examine your spark?"

"Frag. Off."

He's smiled at, and the medicbot comes forward. "Let's get you fixed up, then."

He growls dangerously as the bot reaches for his sparkplates, "I told you to frag off."

The medic gives him a cheerful smile, and places a servo against his plates, "We aren't like Decepticons, Kup. We won't be forcing you to 'face us."

Plum rubs his side, "Did that Decepticon you were with force you? It is distressingly common for Decepticons to do this. Absolutely shameful the way they sparkrape their captives into submission. Even more the way they romanticize it."

"They didn't force me." Kup tugs on the stasis cuffs. "He didn't force me. Reflector was very kind. We were planning on a sparkbond." _To keep me out of Megatron's berth_.

Plum cups his cheek and rubs a thumb along the arch of his faceplates. "Did he blackmail you? Many carriers often choose to sparkbond to a bot they do not care for in order to save themselves from the fate of being shared like toys." He steps back, giving Kup room. "You don't have to answer. It's obvious that you were going to bond to save yourself. It's understandable."

He may be planning on that, but, "Reflector loves me." He can feel it when they connect cables. That absolute devotion and love streaming straight to him. He is more than willing to bond with the bot, since it means both safety and being loved like that.

It is much better than a bot he just fell into so that he won't be used how he knows he will be.

When Plum gives him a patronizing look, he glares. "He _does_. He's very kind and sweet to me. If I bond with him, I know I'll fall in love with the fragger, too."

Plum takes his servo, kissing it, "You should fall in love before you sparkbond. Or not sparkbond at all. It isn't bad to not be sparkbonded, I'll keep you safe from all the bots that want to just use you for your spark."

"I'd rather fuel on cheap battery acid," he says, smiling at the mech, hissing with discomfort when the medic pushes his plates open.

"You have no locks," Lime says sadly, gently clamping his plates open with fragging sparkling clamps. Glittery ones. "We'll install new ones." The bot prods him gently. "You have a scar on your spark, but it looks quite old. The bruising, however, is new. A sign of rough treatment. You _were_ forced. You won't suffer that fate here. Plum waited-"

Plum raises a servo, and the mech falls silent. "I will discuss that with him later, Lime. Please, continue repairing him. I know you have salves for his spark."

The medicbot sighs softly, moving away to gather up salves. Kup snorts, "Reflector didn't _force_ me. I told you that we were going to sparkbond. It isn't his fault that he has three sparks and I only have the one, fragger."

Plum blinks, "Oh dear... he must have reprogrammed you, too. Making you think that you can sparkbond to three different bots at once." His side is rubbed, and the bot sighs, "We'll do a scan and make sure that you're okay."

"I'm not hacked. Fraggin' Reflector's got three frames. One spark frequency. Not sure how it works, but he says the bond would take." Kup tugs on the cuffs again, flinching as the medic rubs cold salve over his spark, rubbing it in especially hard over the scar.

"This should increase the sensitivity of that damaged part," the medic informs him. "It will help the spark heal. It's a very expensive organic cream that Plum has been working on marketing. We just can't find any buyers yet considering its price."

He glares, "It's already healing. Reflector knows how to fix it, and we were doing that."

Lime snorts, "Being sparkraped is _not_ how you fix scarring on a spark."

He growls, low and dangerous, "I told you, I wasn't being _forced_."

Plum rubs his faceplates, making him snap at the fingers angrily, "No bot gets that sort of damage naturally. It has to be very extensive and forceful 'facing that does it. You don't get it just by getting ready to sparkbond, even if you have these little panels on you."

"_Three fragging bodies_." Kup flushes with heat. "It wasn't forceful fragging. It was _extended_ fragging. They liked using me when I was offline. So yeah, my spark aches a little. It's not bad. It's not nngh-" he hunches forward when the medic smears something over his sparking equipment that sends a chill through his entire frame.

"Ah. They always hate that part," the medic says, and rubs a little harder. Kup instinctively tries kicking at him, but the medic just catches his ped and puts it back down. "Another organic compound. This one stops you from being capable of sparking for several decacycles. We thought you might like the reassurance that you won't be forced to spark for us."

"That feels _horrible_." He wants to yank out the bot's sparking equipment and see how _he_ feels, but he realizes that an irrational thought. The medic doesn't have the right attachments. "F-fragger."

Plum smiles next to him. "Don't worry. You'll get used to it if you want to stay with us. No one is going to force you into anything here."

He growls, "Like frag you won't. I bet you'll try to force me no matter what."

Plum moves to let Lime clean him up, "You'd lose that bet." Plum hums thoughtfully, pulling down something from a shelf, "Use these locks. They'll be quite lovely, and stop anyone from forcing themselves on you."

He looks at the locks that Plum hands to the medic, and shudders, "Unless they have the code, you mean. Which you _do_ have, since you're the one installing them on me." The things are specially made so that only the bot with them, and a bot with the corresponding code can open them. It doesn't speak well for the bot if he's going to be wearing this.

Plum smiles at him almost sweetly. "I am certain you know my reputation, Kup. I will not lie to you. If you and I cannot work something out, then I will sell you to some bot that can. I will not personally have the code for these locks. The only bot with that code is the medic Lime here. If we sell you, then whoever wins your servo will get the code. But it will not be shared with any other bot."

Kup shudders. He can't trust a bot who just told him he would be _sold_ like a fancy purebred turbofox.

Lime replaces his locks easily, using the code to lock him up tightly, "There. You won't be able to open for a few megacycles, but after that, you can do whatever you want." The modified plates are given to him, "Put these in your subspace, we can tell they're kind of expensive. Very specifically made just for a bot to try to sparkbond to you."

He wonders how the frag Reflector even got them if that's the case. He can't imagine any reason the bot would need them.

He stuffs them away, "Frag you."

"It's alright to be angry," they reassure him. The medic reaches up and squeezes his tires gently. "These are prostibot tires. I-"

"Go ahead and replace them with normal tires. Reflector was going to, but we never got around to it. It's not a high-priority replacement. I was willing to wait longer for it." Besides, even though they were annoying and useless, it felt really slagging good to have Reflector kneading them as he rode Kup's spark for megacycles at a time.

Lime nods, looking through the medical bay, "We'll be getting you the best kind there are. If you want, we'll even give you a replacement set of the ones that you have now."

He would love to say no, he really would, but he fragging adores having the supple things played with. He looks away, "Yeah. I want 'em." He tries to be nonchalant about it, but he's not sure how well he succeeded.

Plum hums softly, looking at him with dim optics, "You look truly lovely, sitting there like that. You will like visiting with everyone I want you to meet."

"You'll have ta take me in cuffs and a mouthclamp then, or I'll make ya regret it," he says sweetly, baring his denta in a wide smile.

Plum laughs, reaching over to rub his shoulder affectionately. "I only ask that you give them a fair chance to know you and convince you to join us. If you still don't want it, we'll just start putting out the information on your upcoming sale. I'm certain that the council will bid quite high for you, but Megatron has wanted a carrier as well." He looks at the medic, "Are we done here now? You just need to replace the wheels, and we can go?"

Lime pulls out two sets of wheels, "Yup. Which ones are we putting on you, Kup?"

He glares, "The normal ones." He's not gonna dress up like a whorebot for them. He may look like one, but that doesn't fraggin' matter if he has a choice about it.

He'll wear the prostibot set in privacy with Reflector. His lover _promised_ to keep him safe, and he's gonna fraggin' hold the tankbot to it. He didn't spend all that time on his back and having the slag fragged out of him for nothing. Not when he finally started believing the bot's insistence that he loves him.

Kup winces as they replace his tires with more durable ones. The medic gives one a test squeeze, and Kup does _not_ feel sorrow at how much less sensitive the tires are now. "Thanks. You bots gonna let me go now?"

Plum smiles and tugs him off the berth. "We are going to meet two very special bots, and then you will be escorted to your private room. It is entirely private. We have no security cameras in there, though we _do_ keep the ship monitoring your health levels. We do not want you to fall and get injured, or suffer a spark attack in the night without any bots to save you."

He glares, "I'm not interested in meeting anyone at all."

Plum smiles, "Of course you are. These are _very_ special bots. They want to meet you, and you'll love meeting them."

Kup snorts, "Doubtful. I'm not going to-"

He's lead into an unmarked door, "You _want_ to meet them. You'll wonder why you kept refusing when you talk to them."

"Fragger, you-" he stops talking, and stares at the door. Something... feels very strange. His spark is pulsing oddly, and something in his chamber is almost tingling.

Plum quirks a smile. "Feel it already?"

Frag. He knew the salves were drugged, knew that-

"Drift, Reverb, we're here." Plum pushes him into the room, where two mechs are sitting at a table together, staring straight at him, servos pressed to their sparkplates. "I brought Kup to meet you both."

The bots are very pretty. One is a red and blue cyclebot, with his back wheel split and arched up over his shoulders like strange wings-a model type that Kup doesn't see much of anymore outside of Decepticon ranks. The other is a racecar of some sort. The bot has elegant lines, with a white basecoat and red detailing.

Kup isn't sure he wants to even be here. His spark is tingling, and it feels a bit odd. He would prefer not to be here at all. He rubs his plates, dente bared in irritation at the feeling, "What the frag is this?"

The racecar smiles, "We're carriers, too."

Kup freezes, then glares, "What the frag does that have to do with..." He makes a face, feeling a bit sick. He's only felt like this around one other bot, and they managed to work through it. Optimus figured out how to do even better on the obstacles than the others, even with this horrible distraction they both had.

The cyclebot smiles, "This is how we identify each other."

He'd always assumed that he just had terrible EM field resonance with Optimus. But that meant that Optimus was... frag. No. Optimus was too good to be forced into a life of sparkslavery. And the bot was so loyal to Ultra Magnus-the klik the bot told him he was going to be shared was the klik that Optimus would resign himself to that life. Frag.

He hides his worry. "Fragging stupid way to identify anything." He glances between them and Plum, "How do you manage to... you know, frag, feeling like this?"

The bots shrug, and the white one gives him an almost serene look, "We have both carried numerous times for Swindle. We are more comfortable in each other's presence now. But we do not interface."

He blinks, "Swindle? What?"

Plum smirks, walking over to the bots and shedding his electric paintjob while flipping his optics back to purple. "That would be me." The bot kisses the two carriers, "I do wish they would 'face, but I understand how unhappy they are at the thought. I'm just glad we can share a berth together." The bot nuzzles them, "They are very wonderful to recharge with."

He shudders, taking a few steps back to the door, "You aren't fraggin' getting me to 'face ya. I'm just not doin' it. Ever."

"The door is locked, but we will not force you to interface." Swindle smiles and curls an arm around the cyclebot's chest. "How long did I court you, sweetspark, before you agreed to frag me?"

The cyclebot tips his helm to one side, so the points of his mask and crest are angled prettily. "Nearly ten decavorns. And you kept the other bots that wanted me away." The bot smiles almost shyly. "I'm happy to have chosen to be with you. We have many sparklings now." He rests a servo over his chestplates, "I am carrying for him right now. It will be our tenth sparkling. And my thirty-second. I enjoy carrying for other bots as well. My family is quite large now." His optics dim happily, "Several of my sparklings have sparking equipment in them. I am very happy for them."

Kup shudders, he can't imagine carrying so many sparklings. "How do you even take _care_ of them?" Even if he had been on Cybertron, he would have liked to see any sparklings he had for them. He doesn't understand why the place isn't crawling with sparklings if the cyclebot has had thirty-one sparklings already.

"We have lots of bots that are willing to help. We can bring some out so you can meet them when we get on planet Caldoon IV. We'd love for you to see them."

He is tempted. Incredibly tempted. However, he knows that he can't. It would mean that he's accepting being courted by _Swindle_, who already had two fraggin' carriers as it is. He's not gonna be a prize for that fragger. "No."

The white racecarbot studies him, and then adds, "You would not be expected to carry as often as Reverb does. I have only carried for Swindle, and the sparkling I carry now is only my third with him. I find that carrying interferes with my ninjabot practices. I-"

"You're a ninjabot and you're wearing bonding paint on your servo?"

Drift glances at the red mark on his finger. "Yes. When I realized that I was capable of carrying, I knew it was only a matter of time before I was found out. I found a... reasonable alternative to the life I would have been forced to live. Swindle is a kind mech, and there is a large ninjabot dojo on Caldoon IV. I find it peaceful there."

He's not interested in that, either.

He puts his servo against the door, "I am not interested in your fragging harem. I'm not joining. Ya aren't gonna get _me_ like you did them. You have two bots, and you don't need a third."

Swindle makes a disappointed sound, "Are you sure? I can give you time to think about it."

He glares, "I'm not fraggin' sparking with you, fragger. I ain't gonna-"

Swindle walks over to him, smiling, "I'll still give you time to think about it."

Kup waits until he's let out and walked to a room just down the hall. "I don't need time. I'm not going to frag you. Ever."

Swindle touches his cheek. "It would be a good life for you, Kup. You would not be at Megatron's mercies, or suffer the touch of countless councilbots. You would only carry when you pleased-you see that I have salves to prevent you from carrying, and they work far better than the energy sink covers that most bots use. You would only carry for those mechs or femmes that you wished to carry for. No bot would ever force you, and you would be free to pursue your interests on my planet."

He glares, "I want to go back with Reflector." At least Reflector loves him and doesn't look at him like a trophy. He's not just there to spark at all times, and he doesn't care what Swindle says. He'd likely going to have his spark used over and over. He wouldn't be surprised if Drift had been blackmailed into saying it was fine.

Swindle smiles, "But Reflector is nowhere near here, and he isn't going to be with you. He's a Decepticon that forced himself on you." The bot hums thoughtfully, "We didn't take you to have your processor scanned. We can do that in the morning."

"I'm going to recharge now," Kup says flatly. "I want to be alone."

Swindle nods, "Very well. Enjoy your time alone, Kup. I will give you plenty of time to consider your options. If you still do not wish to join me, we will find another bot for you. I am not so obsessed with profit that I will disregard your wishes. If a bot makes a bid for you, but another bot outbids them, I will let you go with a lower bidding bot if that mech or femme will bring you happiness."

He _really_ doubts that. This _is_ Swindle, after all.

He crosses his arms, "I told you that I want to go back to Reflector."

Swindle smiles, patting him gently on the shoulder, "I'm not letting you go back to a sparkrapist, Kup. I'm not a barbarian. You may think that he was doing it for love, or whatever it is he programmed into you, but the spark damage says otherwise."

He snarls angrily, "I haven't been reprogrammed, damn it." He is getting tired of this, and he'd like nothing more than to shove the bot away. Even if he had been tempted by the bot, this insistence that he doesn't _really_ want to be with Reflector would have repelled him.

"It will be alright, Kup. Whatever bot you end up with, we will make sure you have at least the hope of being happy in the future." He squeezes the shoulder he's touching, trying to reassure him. "If this Reflector of yours truly loves you, perhaps he will bid on you. If he bids, and we have found no evidence of hacking, and you still wish to be with him, we will take that into consideration." Swindle smiles, "But I hope you do not find it too selfish of me that I hope you decide to choose my berth over anything else. Drift and Reverb are far happier on Caldoon IV than they would have been anywhere else." Kup curses at him and Swindle's expression turns wry. "Very well. I only ask that you consider my offer."

He snarls, "I'm not gonna accept. I told you that I want to be left alone. Frag off, fragger."

Swindle smiles at him, holding up his servos in a surrendering gesture, "Very well. We will check you for reprogramming in the morning, and then we will see what you think then."

He growls, "'M not gonna change my mind just so that you can have a third carrier in your berth. Frag off." He watches as Swindle smiles and leaves, and throws a metal mesh pillow at the door in an ineffective gesture of protest. "Fragger."

He wants to get back to Reflector.

And he also wonders where the frag that thought came from. He should be wanting to be back in his home, curled up on his chair and watching the vidscreen to relax with a cy-gar in his mouth. But he hasn't really wanted to do that since Reflector and him really started fragging. He's been focused on Reflector and syncing so much, he can't think that's what he wants.

He flops into a chair, rubbing his optics. He wants to genuinely be with Reflector, and he isn't sure if that's a good thing or not. Well, it is better than fragging Swindle, since the bot just wants him as a prize to add to his collection. But... still.

* * *

><p>Please Review<p>

Yes, yanked porn out at the beginning of this. Livejournal tumblr yadda yadda.


	7. Chapter 7

Yanked porn out of THIS chapter, too! It is actually sorta plot important, but you can skip it if you want.

Transformers belongs to Hasbro

* * *

><p>The triplets <em>have<em> left him with a box of cy-gars in his subspace, so Kup pulls one out and shoves it in his mouth, chomping the end. He doesn't have anything to light it with, but it's comforting to have it in his mouth all the same. He leans back on the chair and stares up at the ceiling.

The door slides open a half klik later, and a guardbot he's not seen before steps in. "Sorry, carrier Kup, but cy-gars are not allowed on our ship. They are very addictive and the fumes are bad for sparklings."

Kup stares at the mech, and chomps the end of his cy-gar, "Ain't smokin' it, am I? No fumes here."

The bot walks over, and takes it right out of his mouth, "They are still not allowed. I'm going to have to search your subspace fo-"

"Like slag you will, fragger. You aren't getting nea-"

He's grabbed on the shoulder, "We'll take you to the medical bay right now, carrier Kup. It is for the best. We'll clean that addiction out of your frame, and be taking any cy-gars so you won't be tempted. Since you need to be checked to see if you've been reprogrammed, we'll do that at the same time."

Kup smiles at the bot and pulls another cy-gar from his subspace, "You really want this? Well, if you want it so bad, why don't ya' bend over and I'll shove it up yer exhaust pipe?" He shoves the guard's servo off his shoulder. "I ain't addicted any longer. They wiped that out of my system back on Cybertron. I just like havin' them in my mouth. Psychological comfort, ya know?" He sits back down on the chair, "So you can go frag off now. Swindle said that he'll take me to the medicbot in the morning."

The guard shifts from ped to ped, clearly distraught, unsure what to do. "I... if you empty your subspace of cy-gars, then I suppose I can leave you here for the night. If you pull another out after I leave, we'll take you to the medic immediately for a search."

He sighs dramatically, giving the one he pulled out to the guard, "There. That's all of 'em." It isn't, he has an almost entirely full box, but now he knows better than to pull any out here. "Will you go now?"

He stares at the guard, who takes the cy-gar, "Thank you, carrier Kup. This is for your own health. We don't want you hurt."

He snorts, crossing his arms, "Like frag you don't. Frag off."

The guard frowns at him, "We really don't." The bot sighs softly, "And could you watch your language? It would be better if yo-"

He look at the bot, "Frag. Off. Fragger. Your faceplates are less pleasin' to look at than a Gilashark's backside."

Frowning more deeply, the bot finally leaves him in peace. He can't believe they're so fragging strict about cy-gars. He's not even carryin' right now, and he's not stupid enough to try smokin' around bots that are. It's not like he _really_ plans on givin' them up. They're not too terribly addictive. Bot hasta smoke 'em for a good solid vorn before they're addicted. Havin' one or two a stellar cycle wouldn't ever get enough of the chemicals in his system to allow addiction.

No reason he can't have a smoke now and then, so long as he's not carryin' or around sparklings.

Fragging afts who think they know better about Kup's body than Kup himself.

Reflector doesn't force him not to smoke. Granted, the bot doesn't approve, but he is willing to provide the cy-gars for him. He just hasn't smoked because he doesn't like the bots reminding him that the sparkling could be addicted when he carries. Nothing else.

Besides Reflector said he likes it more if they kiss and he doesn't taste like an ashtray.

He never should have let the bot kiss him when Reflector was disguised. Even if he didn't know it was him at the time, and he was being fed lots of energon treats to ply him.

It taints that evening so much. He'd just been enjoying one of the exceptionally rare evenings where some bots were showing a bit of interest in him, even if their interest had hinged mostly on learning about the council members. Most bots who wanted him wanted him for reasons other than Kup's stunning and youthful frame. Even now, he's wanted for his sparking equipment.

He wonders what Swindle would do if Kup demanded that all their sparklings be allowed to train as Autobots. He doesn't want neutral or 'Con sparklings. If they're comin' durin' a war, they're comin' out on the right side.

He stands up, and walks over to the berth. It is a fancy as frag berth. Dials on the side to help with the current, and all sorts of fancy things he's never had any use for.

He sighs, and flops onto it. He doesn't need a current to recharge, and he's not gonna use it now. He lays there for a bit before realizing something.

He hasn't had anything to fuel on all sol.

He gets up, and searches for the dispenser. He is horribly disappointed to realize that he doesn't have a lover to sit with him and make whipped energon just the way he likes it.

The dispenser on the wall gives him very plain energon-he sips it and makes a face. It's not _plain_. No, it doesn't have the decency to be called that. It's full of disgusting minerals and additives that make it 'healthier.'

Makes it healthier and makes it taste like sucking on a slimy, rusting pipe. He puts the cube down with only a few sips taken and gives up on it. He can go without energon for a while if he has to. Fragging disgustin' energon sludge.

He will live without drinking any of that, and he certainly won't be fueling at all if this is all that he's given. He's not touching the fraggin' stuff. He's surprised Drift and Reverb can last with this slag.

He goes back to the berth, frowning when he realizes there aren't any heating blankets on it. Sure, the room is warm, and the berth is comfortable, but he's used to covering up in a heating blanket. Or lately, surrounded by warm lovers.

He is not looking forward to recharging alone.

He fiddles with one of the knobs on the berth until it starts emitting a warm pulse, and then curls up on top of the mesh, wishing for a blanket. He's not gonna break down and ask for it. He's smart enough not to let the guards know that he wants things, so they can hold them over his head as leverage for good behavior. You don't let your captors know that you desire certain things.

Kup offlines his optics and forces himself to recharge.

Kicking the medic is his only joy that moment, so Kup kicks the medicbot again, hard enough to make the bot grunt at the contact. "Fragging done looking through my code yet?"

Swindle stands to the side, "Please stop doing that. You could be poli-"

"Frag you. You're the one that botnapped me, and had me brought here. I was going to be sparkbonded, and you fraggin' ruined everything." He kicks the medic again, glaring, "Frag you, and frag your politeness." He snorts, "Like you'd know what that is, anyway."

Swindle sighs softly, "I am perfectly polite, and can attend to any number of social nece-"

He snorts, "Don't fraggin' care. I don't even want ta be here."

"And that is most unfortunate, but seeing as your other option was a sparkrapist, I think you should be pleased to have safety here." Swindle gives him a compassionate look. "I can be a very patient mech. If you promise to consider me, I am more than willing to take you to Caldoon IV and keep you for however many decavorns it takes before you are comfortable enough to spark with me or with one of my citizens. I want sparklings for my planet, and as selfish as I may be, I know that they come first. I would like you in my berth, full of my sparklings, but I will be content to see you carrying eventually, even if it means you carry for another bot."

He glares, "I'm not fraggin' carrying for you, and I don't want to go to Caldoon IV."

Swindle sighs, "Then we'll start arranging for the bids, since you're so insistent."

He's been demanding ever since the bot showed up a megacycle ago that he doesn't want to go to Caldoon IV. He isn't sure it the auction block would be better, but he does know that he wants to just be with Reflector. Even if he's a fraggin' 'Con, and he shouldn't be thinking this at all.

He likes how devoted and in love Reflector is with him. Makes his spark feel all warm at the thought of being able to declare that Reflector is just his, and no one can take him. Bot is willing to stop being a 'Con for him. That's more than enough for him.

"I'm gonna find a way to offline you," he says it sweetly, servos aching for the comfort of a laser-musket.

Swindle just sighs, and reaches over to pat his shoulder. "Medic Lime, please give Kup a good coating of polish. We'll take a few image captures of him to include in the auction information. Also, please prepare the code wipe. I don't want him to remember my identity if he's going to end up in another bot's berth."

Kup growls wordlessly at him, but he ends up in stasis cuffs again, the medic pulling out a buffing tool to apply fancy polish to his armor.

He onlines, laying on a fancy berth, and sits up, rubbing his optics. Checking his chronometer, an entire sol has passed since he was yanked out of the ship with Reflector offline on the floor. It feels a bit like there's a large blank spot in his memory, so he knows that he's had his processor wiped. He's got no clue _what_ they wiped, but now he's missing an entire sol.

He feels his tank churn at the thought of it. They could have done _anything_ to him, and he wouldn't know it. He could have been sparkraped and be carrying for all he knows.

He stands up, pacing around the room unhappily. He's not sure what to do.

There's a datapad on the table, and he picks it up, reading the contents. 'Carrier Kup, I am certain you are a bit confused. I apologize for the necessity of the mind wipe. You rejected my offer, and thus, you are to be auctioned off to a bot that will hopefully be more to your liking. Please, be comfortable in your room. We expect that it will take a decacycle or so to secure a buyer for you. -Pirate Plum.'

Frag. That... that was not good. He was being sold.

He punches the wall in anger, not sure what to do. He was always terrible at escape plans, and now he's constantly stuck needing to leave. He'd like it if Reflector was here, that bot knows how to get out of things.

He checks the door, completely unsurprised to find it locked and impossible to open. He glares at it, starting to kick it only to freeze when he sees his peds. He is _really_ shiny. Someone spent a lot of time getting him this clean and polished.

He feels a bit ill. He doesn't like the idea of being touched like that at all.

And his tires... he reaches up and touches one, and the soft, supple rubber sends shocks of pleasure straight to his spark, his tires have been replaced with ones that look even more fitting for a prostibot. Tires meant to be squeezed and massaged. They feel a bit less like they're going to pop, though. Thicker rubber. Functional prostibot tires.

Kup shudders, reaching instinctively for a cy-gar, only to find his subspace emptied of just about everything. There's a spare cube of energon in it, and a tightly folded heating blanket, but nothing else.

His tank churns again.

He wants to go home. He feels a bit odd with that thought, though. The first thing he thought of for home is being back in his apartment, yes, but it also included Reflector cuddled up with him. Laying on the couch and watching shows together. He was only with Reflector for a decacyle, and he already thinks of the bot as part of being home.

It is nice to think about when he's going to be sparkbonding with the bot, but he can't do that now. He's going to be sold to the highest bidder, and won't be allowed near his lover ever again. He wouldn't be surprised if Plum sends him to Megatron, and the bot declares Reflector a failure, and banishes his lover far away just to keep Kup without him.

It hurts his spark a bit to think about.

He worries that the covers they were using on his sparking equipment were defective. That some of the energy may have been absorbed there, more than they expected. Perhaps his spark is already preparing itself for a bond-

Or perhaps he's just a lonely, sad old mech who is clinging to the only mech who's ever really shown any interest in his rusted old frame.

Kup glances down at himself and huffs, "Not so rusted anymore, I guess."

He checks his fuel gauge, and frowns when he realizes he's pretty much empty. Looking around, he spots the dispenser, and pours himself a cube. Kinda disappointing that it isn't whipped energon, but he isn't sure he'd trust it if pirate Plum was the one providing it, anyway. He wouldn't be surprised if it was pumped full of red... cora. He rubs his optics at that thought, trying to figure out why it is so familiar, but failing.

He sighs, taking a swig of the energon.

Only to spit it out right afterwards. It is nothing but slag filled with minerals that are supposed to be healthy, but he's certain is just a way to convince a bot to want to join the Well of All Sparks early. He's not drinking this.

His tank grumbles, and Kup prods the dispenser again, growling out an order, "_Plain_ energon. No minerals. Just plain fragging energon." It beeps and dispenses a cube, which Kup sips from hesitantly.

It's the same slagging awful mineral sludge.

"You're fragging defective," he grouses at the dispenser, giving it a kick. It beeps again, and dispenses several cubes, each a sludgier, more mineral-filled glop than the last. Kup kicks it again, and this time, a nozzle tilts, and sprays enegon right in Kup's face.

He yells angrily, and yanks the nozzle right off, kicking the dispenser over and over. After a klik of just beating the slag out of a defenseless dispenser, he feels a lot better.

He looks around, wondering if there's a washrack that he can use to clean himself. If not, he's going to be a sticky pink mess. He snorts at the floor, which is covered in that disgusting energon, and stalks over to another door. It doesn't open at all. He works his way around the room, confused as to why it seems to have a door on every wall, then finally manages to get one that opens.

It is, thankfully, the washrack. A very nice one, at that. It could easily hold him and all of Reflector's frames at once. A nice and large size.

There's even a very small soaking pool, which he plans on slipping into after scrubbing the nasty energon off his faceplates. He's probably being recorded right now. He tries to keep his servos on himself professional, giving himself a quick scrubdown not unlike the ones he did back when he was a young cadet at bootcamp, rushing through group washes, struggling to get a single klik under one of the two sprays that had decent solvent pressure.

When he's clean enough, he stretches and drops into solvent pool. It is bigger than the one that they had on the ship, and could fit three bots, rather than just two, but not fantastically large. He could sit on all of Reflector's laps if they were with him in here.

He really wishes he'd stop comparing things by how great they'd be with Reflector.

It is very distracting, and he has no clue how to stop. Or if he wants to stop. His spark informs him that Reflector is fantastic, and he isn't sure that's a good thing.

Kup rubs his chestplates absently, and then drops his servo, worried that it might look like he's pleasuring himself on camera. He hopes he ends up sold quickly, so he can stab the bot through the spark with his bare servos.

On the... positive side, he supposes that the council might win him back. He is loyal to them. That should be what he wants most.

He doesn't want it at all, though.

He sinks into the solvent, thoroughly disappointed in himself. He wants Reflector, and he shouldn't want him at all. He sighs sadly, solvent soaking into his joints, and frowns. He wants a lot of things that just won't be happening.

Even though his spark hurts at the thought that Reflector lied about keeping him safe.

He curls up against the side of the solvent pool, and lets his frame cycle down. It is warm, and he feels better than he did on the berth. He'll just recharge here, even if he's only just woken up. He needs to conserve what little fuel he has in his tanks, since he's not drinking the slag he's been given.

When he onlines a few megacycles later, there's a guard standing by the pool, holding an energon injector. Kup shudders, and back to the opposite side of the pool.

"Carrier Kup, it is important for you to take your fuel. If you will not drink it, we are authorized to inject it instead. Please either drink or-"

"Frag off. I'm not letting you inject my fuel like I was a disobedient sparkling." He was a grown bot. Injecting fuel like that was fragging humiliating. It was done for medical patients and sparklings. Not bots who couldn't stomach mineral fuel.

The mech sighs, "We are not going to let you starve yo-"

He splashes the bot, it doesn't help his case that he's not a sparkling any but makes him feel better, "I'm not starving myself, fragger. I've lasted on less and for longer. I'm not going to take your fraggin' injection."

The bot leans over, catching his arm, "You need to fue-"

He yanks away, moving out of reach again, "Then get me fuel that isn't absolute slag!"

"You need the minerals. Since you have chosen to reject Plum's advances, you'll likely end up with a bot that makes you spark right away. Your frame will need the minerals. It's best that you get them now." The bot drags him out of the pool, careful not to dent him. "Let me inject your fuel. You won't have to taste it this way. We… have experience with carriers. This won't hurt at all."

Kup hisses and kicks and fights, but his frame is weak from energon deprivation, and the mech easily opens a bit of armor to slide the injector tip into a fuel line.

He hates when he has fuel injected into him, it always has the flavor of it in the back of his mouth. He's been told that he's just imagining it, but he's woken up to it in his mouth, and he later got informed they had injected him with fuel just a klik before he woke up. That is not a sign of the processor playing tricks on a bot.

He coughs and gags at the flavor, and the bot gives him a confused look, "We'll... we'll be leaving you be now. You are going to have to come out with us to another image capture time as soon as you're done here."

He curses at the bot, vowing to himself not to leave the washrack.

Of course, a few megacycles later, they drag him kicking and cursing out of the washrack and into some awful, tiny room elsewhere. There's nothing in the room. It's painted a soft cream color, and there's a mesh pillow or two in one corner, but otherwise it's empty.

The door opens again, and the bots come in with a box in their servos. "One of the bots bidding on you has requested you put this on. You have the choice of putting it on yourself, or we can sedate you and then dress you in it."

He reluctantly takes the box, not wanting to have them make the decision for him before he even sees what it is. Opening it, he almost drops it in shock. "This is a fraggin' bonding wrap!" The only reason he even knows what it is, is because of Optimus - something in the back of his head is trying to tug at him and remind him about his old student - had one and explained what they were for. Optimus drew a picture of it for him, since a bot wasn't supposed to share it at all.

The bots share a look, "You'll wear it. It doesn't have any dye in it, and isn't actually _real_. It just looks like it is. It is a sturdier weave than a normal wrap, you won't be able to tear it apart. Do you want to put it on, or are we going to have to?"

"This is fragging obscene," he growls at them, shoving the box away. "I'm not going to dress up in a bonding wrap, even if it's a fake one. Bots in fragging movies don't even dress in them. The 'bonding wraps' they use are just glittery normal wraps." It's a sacred outfit, and an insult to parade around in one casually.

"We'll dress you, then." He feels the bot pry open a bit of armor and inject him with something again, before Kup can dodge him. The world gets a little bit fuzzy, but it's a high quality sedative. His motions are slow, but he doesn't feel sick or even drugged, really.

They dress him quickly, decorating him with little accessories that he'd never wear at all. It doesn't take long long, or he _thinks_ it isn't long, and he's set in front of a table. One of the bots smiles at him, putting a cube of energon, a bowl, and a whisking tool in his servos. "You'll be doing a energon ceremony. I'm sure you know how to do that."

He blinks at the mech, looking at the bowl, and sets everything down. He doesn't have a clue what they're talking about.

The whisking tool is put back in his servo, "Now, you like whipped energon. Make it."

Kup still feels a bit slow, but he takes the whisk and dips it into the energon, stirring it around, not entirely certain how his lovers managed to make it froth. One of the guardbots frowns at him, and then empties a packet of powder into the energon. "If you don't put the whipping base in, it's never going to firm up." Kup just shrugs and keeps stirring it, occasionally changing directions.

Nothing happens, but he gets a lot of energon specks on his wrap.

The one positive about his wrap is that it's nice and toasty warm, and his entire frame feels nice while it's bound in the soft fabric.

The bots stare at him, and one comes forward, "You need to go faster. You can't wh-"

He flicks the energon in the mech's face. He doesn't need to deal with this slag. He doesn't even _want_ to be here. "Frag you." He looks back at the energon and goes back to mixing it.

They whisper together for a bit, and another one comes up to him, "Do you want me to sho-"

He shoves the bowl away, "If it's that important, have Reflector do it. He knows how to make me energon." He stands up, hating how slow he feels, "Where is he, anyway? He should be here." He starts to walk out, only to be grabbed around the waist. "Frag you."

"Stop acting like a disobedient sparkling," one guard hisses at him, pushing him down in front of the energon cube again. "You will perform the whisking ceremony. You are disappointing Plum. He does not like being disappointed."

Kup calmly picks up the energon cube and throws it at the guard, letting it shatter against his frame. "Frag your ceremonies." He sort of hopes they'll let him keep the wrap. It's so warm around him.

The bots all give him angry looks, and another cube is placed in front of him while everything gets cleaned up, "You will be doing thi-"

He calmly pushes the cube off the table, making the bot stop midword, and says, "No." He is feeling nice and warm now. He stands up, "I'm gonna take a stasis nap." He needs a nap, since it would feel really nice to just rest while he's warm again.

He's gently pushed back in the chair, "You'll be doing this. You are not going to get out of the room until you-"

He glares, "What the frag is your problem? I'm an old bot. Stop doing this to me."

"You are a carrier. It is expected of you that you be refined and lovely for the bots you carry for. Your frame mods have made you lovely. Now you must prove that you are something more than a gruff military sergeant."

But he wasn't anything more than a gruff military sergeant. It's not like he was hiding some soft, fluffy, vapid interior. He was not an empty-processored bimbo of a bot. And he wasn't some kind of slutty prostibot hussy either.

He was a military bot from the top of his head to the tips of his peds.

He tries to stand up again, and he's pushed back down, "Do we need to tie you to the chair to get you to do this?"

He glares, "I'll just break your stupid wires. I ain't doing this."

The bots share a helpless look, "You are going to be-"

He yanks out of the bot's servo, stalking to the door, "I'm gonna be nothin'. I am gonna go take a _stasis nap_."

He's grabbed again, and one of the bots pulls out another injector and slips it under his armor. "There. Maybe now you'll be more tractable."

He feels very light headed and kind of sick. He blinks at the bot, and drops to the floor. He can hear someone yelling, and then more yelling back before everything goes dark.

He onlines to an empty room. The one he was put in before, in fact. And he's _freezing_. There is no warm wrap around him, and he has no heating blankets. He still feels a little fogged from the amount of sedative they injected in him, so he isn't thinking clearly as he shuffles into the washrack. It has a heated solvent pool. He can recharge in _that_.

The solvent pool is empty, and no amount of fiddling with the controls will fill it. Kup ends up curled up at the bottom of the empty pool, arms wrapped around himself to try and heat up. The room is so very cold. He's positive they're punishing him for not doing as he was told, and he has to admit it's a fairly effective punishment. He doesn't want to be cold like this when comfort is available for such a low price.

After a bit, he vaguely remembers that he has a heating blanket in his subspace, so he yanks it out, and wraps it around himself. It helps a bit, and he ends up nodding back into recharge, the sedatives bringing him down.

He is shaken online a little bit later, and there is a servo over his mouth. Not that he would cry out in dismay when his EM field automatically identifies the mech for who he really is, even under the odd disguise. He yanks Reflector into a hug, holding him tightly, and the mech cuddles him lovingly. "Sorry it took so long, love. We had to infiltrate, and... well," The bot takes off various bits from his armor, putting him from a very convincing looking SUV to the one third of a tank Kup knows. "I am a spy for a reason."

"You're here to rescue me?"

Reflector shakes his head, "Unfortunately not, sweetspark. I am here to bond my spark to yours. Then, I will escape and demand your return on my own ship. With your spark bound they will return you to me. You have too many tracking devices for me to just steal you now, and if I get caught here with you, Plum will likely offline me. New sparkbonds are the easiest ones to break."

He holds the bot tightly, "I don't want you to leave me." He hates how his spark shudders unhappily at the _idea_ of the mech going.

He's kissed, and the bot rubs his servos on his sides, "Open up, Kup. I'll be bonding, then Spectro and Spyglass. One at a time so that we aren't noticed."

* * *

><p>When Spyglass pulls away, he flops on the ground, letting the protocols slide into place to finish, and pants tiredly. "W-we're never doing this again."<p>

Spyglass laughs softly, kissing him gently, "Good thing we won't have to." He's gently arranged on the floor, and his lover puts the blanket over him. "I'd give you the cloak to keep you warm, my love, but that isn't going to work. I'll have it for you the very moment you step into the ship."

He nods, curling up, and shivering. "Knew you'd take care of this."

He can _feel_ how pleased Reflector is at that. "Good. We'd never let you get hurt. We'll be back as soon as possible."

Kup falls into recharge, smiling to himself.

* * *

><p>Please Review<p>

Like I said before, yanked out porn here. It is sorta plot important, but nothing you can't skip if you don't want to read it. It is on livejournal and tumblr, as I am certain you remember.

Also, this is the second to last chapter. I'm not sure if I have another fic ready or not for updates. May go back to snippets on livejournal. I dunno.


	8. Chapter 8

Transformers belongs to Hasbro

* * *

><p>The guardbots are not happy to find him curled up in the solvent pool with paint all over his chest.<p>

"Who forced you?" they ask, and Kup can't help but smile at them.

"I'm sparkbonded."

They freeze with shock, and Kup ends up dragged into the medical bay again. He feels like he fragging lives in the place at this point. Stupid medics.

Lime frowns at him, "You can't be serious."

He smirks, opening his plates to proudly display all three pieces of Reflector's spark on his. "Frag yeah, I am. Sparkbonded."

The medic frowns, looking at him, "This can't be healthy. You have far too much on you, and the bot you're with is offline because of it. I've never seen _any_ case where this could happen. You'd be offline, and so would the bot you're bonded to. We'll run several scans."

"Reflector infiltrated your ship and bonded with me." Kup rubs his spark lightly, feeling the reaction of the other mechs' spark pieces. They really are merged pretty firmly together, but it's obvious by the slightly different shades that they are three separate pieces melded together.

"Then Reflector is offline." The bot prods at the spark with a frown. "That's a good solid fifth of your spark with his energy signature. You should be offline as well."

He smirks, "And I'm still here, aren't I? One of us is wrong, and I can assure ya, it ain't _me_."

Lime crosses his arms, glaring at him, "You will stop your lying and-"

There's a frantic pounding of peds just outside the door, and suddenly it burst open, Plum running inside, "What is this about bondi-" The mech looks at his spark, and curses, punching a wall, "You're just here to make all sorts of trouble for me, aren't you?"

He smiles, "Did Reflector just com you and demand me back?"

"He did." Plum's expression is unpleasant. "I'm not giving you back for free. He'll get you, but he's going to pay for the... care that we have given you. Pay for your medical bills. Every fragging fee I can make him pay, he is going to pay." The bot turns and leaves. "Clean him up and put him in stasis cuffs. We will be returning him the formal way-he will be given to Reflector's liege."

Kup's spark quails. "You can't just drop me off-"

"We can and we will. You will be given to Lord Megatron, along with a bill for your care."

He closes his plates, locking them firmly, "I should be returned to my sparkbonded. You can not keep us separated."

Plum gives him an unpleasant look, "Oh, yes, I can. You have ruined everything with this, and I am more than willing to ruin your sol because of it."

He glares, "I am a carrier and sparkbonded, I am allo-"

The bot walks out of the room saying, "Put a mouthclamp on him. We'll deal with him later. I have to deal with Megatron like _this_," the mech gestures at his own frame just before the door closes.

He wonders briefly what Plum means by that, but then ends up clamped and cuffed, marched back to his room. The guardbots look at him with stern expressions. "You've made a terrible mistake, bonding yourself to him. Any bot that Plum found for you would have been a much better bot than Reflector. You've bound your spark to a bot best known for his stalking. I hope you enjoy never having privacy again."

Kup glares at them, hissing around the mouthclamp as they lay him on the berth and tuck a heating blanket around his restrained frame.

Lime sighs, "And now I need to figure out what all I did to you." The bot moves away, muttering about needing to pull up a tab now, and Kup wishes he could throw something at the medic.

He vents an angry sigh, and tries to settle down for a stasis nap. He isn't going to be able to go anywhere for awhile, and this is going to be boring.

* * *

><p>Kup is irritated. He can't believe that Plum is doing this. How <em>dare<em> he do this? He was supposed to go straight to Reflector, but instead the fragger decided to draw it out and take him to New Kaon. The bot taking him is Peach, the one that popped his tire and botnapped him in the first place. He really wants to punch the mech in the face.

"Look, I don't want to hurt you, and I think it's fragging stupid that you're being given to Megatron when you managed to do something like bond your spark to a gestalt. But if you make any trouble, I'm not gonna go easy on you. I'm on punishment detail for fragging five decavorns because of you. So you just be quiet and we'll get along fine."

Kup glares at him around the mouthclamp the bot had shoved in his mouth first thing.

Peach huffs angrily, and yanks him along as they walk to the throne room. Rather, he thinks they're going to the throne room, since Megatron seems like the type of fragger that would have one, even if there's no reason for it. Mech _does_ call himself a lord. He doesn't see a point, but it isn't like he can do anything about it.

Peach glares at him poisonously, "You aren't getting out of that mouthclamp until I give you to Megatron, so don't expect anything from me."

Personally, Kup thinks it's foolish to bring a carrier that Megatron wants into his room with a mouthclamp. But far be it from him to bring that up when he was, you know, stuck in a fraggin' mouth clamp.

He gets pushed forward, into the throne room, and Megatron's expression immediately changes from a smile to a deep, dangerous frown. Kup paces towards the mech, not wanting to be shoved again, his servos in cuffs, his mouth clamped shut. He stands, tall and defiant in front of Megatron's throne. He's still not sure how the mech's gonna react to finding out he's bonded.

Peach yanks a datapad out of his subspace, "We brought your carrier, and here is your bill."

Megatron pulls Kup into his large lap, taking out a very large smoother to fix various dents in his armor, and taking off the mouth clamp. "Why would I pay the ransom for a bot I already have back?"

Peach glares, "It isn't a ransom, it is a _bill_ for everything that we've done."

Megatron removes the stasis cuffs, holding him firmly to make sure he doesn't move, not that Kup is really inclined to try. "If you had not _taken_ him, I would not have this bill at all. Tell me, little bot," Megatron's fingers caress his face, "would you say I should pay Pirate Plum for removing you from your sparkbonded?"

"No. You should fragging offline Plum for it. And shoot Peach over there fer slashing one of my tires open." He gasps when Megatron slides a servo up and squeezes one of his supple, overly sensitive tires. Apparently sparkbonds do nothing to stop Megatron from attempting to give a tactile overload. "F-fragger." Megatron chuckles, squeezing harder on his tires, making Kup's spark flash with heat.

"You should not have sparkbonded. I could have afforded your price, and you would have known the pleasure of my berth." Megatron hums in his audio, only to have the noise drowned out by the high pitched whine of his fusion cannon, which fires beside him in a flash of heat and power. When he turns around, there's not much left of Peach's frame.

He pushes Megatron's servo away, not wanting the bot to keep touching him. "Wanted a bot that loves me." He frowns, feeling a tiny bit... off. His spark feels funny, and not in the way it has been since bonding. He feels like he's missing something.

Megatron hums thoughtfully, "But I don't see why you'd need that when you would have been allowed to be with him every so often. You'd have been allowed to spark with him eventually."

He rubs his plates, not liking the buzzing feeling he's getting, even if his processor keeps telling him it used to be different. Used to be worse. Which is odd, since he's only ever felt like this when he was around Optimus. "Well, I want to spark with him first, and you already told me I couldn't. I want to be with him"

"I wanted your spark, little mech," Megatron growls in his audio. "I still want your spark. I wanted you to carry for me. I have gone so long. So very long. I want a family." The bot's servos slide down to his pelvic armor of all places, "I suppose I could modify you so I could still take my pleasure with your frame, even if you deny me your spark."

The tingling in his sparkchamber grows stronger, and he groans, shoving at the servos. "Stop. Stop. Feel fraggin' sick."

The mech frowns at him. "Do you have a virus?"

He frowns, "I don't _know_. Feels like something I should know the cause of, and I don't. Most likely from something when they wiped my memory."

Megatron pauses, "They wiped your memory?"

He rubs his head, "Big blank spot for a sol."

The mech hims for a moment, tapping his plates, "Maybe you were told something important, and they didn't want you to know it."

He rolls his optics, "Ya _think_? Of course that's why they did it. I just don't know why because of it. But this isn't somethin' I haven't dealt with before. One of my students had it, too. Musta had incompatible EM fields."

Megatron raises an optic ridge, "I think it is something else." He's set on the floor, "I want you to find the bot that is making you feel like this, and if you do, I will allow you to be with Reflector right away."

"Fine." He starts walking, avoiding the 'Cons littered around the room like eager, giant turbofox kits waiting to get pettin's. It gets weaker as he approaches the door, so he turns around. Weaker again as he makes his way to the back wall. Kup frowns and circles the room, eventually coming to a stop in a spot just to the left of Megatron's throne. "Strongest here." And then, the feeling starts to fade, like it's moving away. "No, wait, it's..." he moves towards the door, following the strange tingling.

Megatron hums thoughtfully, looking at him with calculating optics, "I think... that we are going to go..." The bot hums again, "Would you say this is above or below you?"

He looks at the floor, glaring at it, "Down."

Megatron stands up, "Reflector, Starscream, Lugnut, Blitzwing, come with me." The bot walks over to him, scooping him up. "We are going to see something."

Kup has no fraggin' clue what the mech is planning, but he's glad to see Reflector - all three of him - running to keep up with the bigger mechs. His spark calls for his bonded, and he can feel their confusion, just like he knows they can feel his.

But he keeps following the strange feeling, even when it leads down a flight of stairs. They walk down several twisting hallways, and walk past a datapad storage library. The tingling gets almost strong enough to make him feel nauseous, and then... he stands in the hall, staring at a very large, brightly colored tankbot, who is staring right back at him.

"The tingling... it's because of you?" he asks, unsure, rubbing at his plates.

The tankbot frowns, "I guess?" The mech rubs his own plates, looking confused, then yelping in surprise when Megatron scoops him up in one arm, holding him tightly. "M-my lord?"

Kup is put down next to Reflector, and he rushes into his sparkbond's arms. His spark is nearly trying to yank out of it's chest, trying to be with all three of them at once.

Megatron hums thoughtfully, "Librarian Bludgeon."

The tankbot blushes, hiding his face behind orange servos, "M-my lord?"

The mech rubs Bludgeon's chestplates, "Open up."

The tankbot pales, "My liege, I do not understand. I-"

"Open up," Megatron repeats calmly again, and the tankbot trembles in his arms, plates slowly sliding apart. He can't see anything unusual about the mech's sparkchamber, but Megatron reaches inside and slowly strokes along the edges, making a soft noise of triumph. There's a gentle click, and the bot removes false chamber walls, revealing a healthy set of sparking equipment underneath. "Oh, Bludgeon," Megatron says softly, his tone disappointed. "You should not have hidden this from me."

Bludgeon flinches, "I... I am s-sorry, my Lord Megatron. I just..." The bot shakes, "You're going to share me around the whole army now, and I don't-"

Megatron tisks quietly, putting a finger to the mech's mouth, "Don't be ridiculous, Bludgeon. Like I'd let anyone other than me or my lovers have you." Megatron snaps his fingers, and tugs Starscream over, the seeker looking slightly put out, but interested none the less. "You will not be leaving my lap before you are carrying our sparklings, though."

Bludgeon flushes with color, "I... my liege, I do not deserve such an honor. I hid myself from you for so many decavorns, and-"

"And you will repay us by carrying our sparklings." Megatron rubs his spark, giving it a firm squeeze that has the bot arching himself. "My sparklings first, of course. I am going to frag you until you are carrying, and then you will share your spark with Starscream."

The seeker screeches, "He should spark with me _first_!"

Megatron pushes Starscream away, an oddly playful gesture, and says with amusement in his voice, "What's that, Starscream? Have him share Lugnut's berth before I let him near you?"

Starscream screeches again, peds stamping on the floor, "I said no such thing, Megatron! You know that I have been wanting-"

Megatron kisses Bludgeon, a very possessive one at that, "We have _all_ been waiting. You will get your turn, my second. We will all have many sparklings running around our peds very soon."

Kup frowns at them, and the way they just assume that Bludgeon will agree to carry for them like that. His frown deepens when Megatron turns to him and quirks an optic ridge.

"Why are you not taking his spark now, Reflector? You should be sparking with him. You know I intend to see sparklings as soon as possible. You will take him to your berthroom and get him settled in. With luck, you will have sparked within a few sols."

Reflector presses kisses to Kup's helmet, "He has had something spread on his sparkling equipment by pirate Plum that makes it impossible for him to spark for several more sols, my lord. I can not-"

Megatron hisses angrily, "That..." The bot takes a deep in-vent, and says calmly, "You will still be taking him to your berthroom. I expect you to solidify your sparkbond completely, and to spark as soon as possible. Kup has a very great deal of your sparks in his own. You will make sure that it stays there. We do not know if it will detach because of your absolute _foolishness_."

Reflector nods, "Yes, my lord."

He's dragged away then, and Kup shudders a bit at all the bots who watch them as they pass. "Where are your rooms at?" He hopes they're nearby.

"Quite a bit away," Reflector says apologetically. "I do not rank high in the army. I am not even that high under General Shockwave. I do not have the privilege of a room near Lord Megatron. We are much closer to the general barracks for the soldiers. But we are in the wing meant for spybots. Closer to Shockwave's quarters. He chose to stay further from Megatron."

Kup nods, cuddling close to Spectro and kissing Viewfinder. He murmurs softly, not wanting to be heard as they pass various bots, "I'm glad that you sparkbonded with me to make sure that Plum couldn't sell me." He frowns, "They put me in a bonding wrap and wanted me to make whipped energon for some fraggin' reason."

Reflector smiles, kissing him with each of his bodies, "I know. And you keep demanding me. I heard the bots complaining about that." He can feel Reflector's pleasure, "It made me quite happy. I'll make you whipped energon the very moment we get into my room. I _am_ high enough to rank my own kitchen area since I'm the one that paid for it."

"Excellent. They kept trying to make me fuel on mineral slag. It-"

"Oh, you'll be fueling on that as well, but we will mix it with other things to hide the flavor better. Your frame will need the extra materials when you start producing sparklings for us." Spectro kisses him, and their spark fragment pulses with warmth in his sparkchamber. The parts all congregated over the scarred bit, and now the scar is completely hidden inside him. He wonders if it will heal that way.

He's cuddled lovingly as he sighs, "I hate that slag. Do I really have to? I know that if something tastes disgusting, my frame doesn't need it."

Viewfinder nips at his neck, "You do. We're going to be sparking. If we're lucky, we'll have triplets. I'm a gestalt, and it is very likely that our sparklings will be, too." He's tugged into a room, "I know that you'll need lots of minerals to do it, and we want you nice and healthy. It is much more likely since we're sparkbonded, too."

Kup just sighs. "Fragging fine. I'll drink the nasty energon glop for you. For our sparklings." He frowns, "But I'm not gonna live here like a 'Con. Not unless Megatron agrees to make peace with-"

"He very well might, with sparklings on the way. He is very protective of them. I doubt he wants a war going on while his sparkling grows inside Bludgeon's chamber. Soon, we will be at peace, and we will have sparklings of our own to look after. Won't that be wonderful?"

"Yeah. I guess so." Kup sighs, and rubs at his optics. "I just hope Ultra Magnus doesn't get too upset with me for all of this."

* * *

><p>Exile had not been treating Optimus particularly well. Sure, it was not a terrible fate, and he still had his Prime rank-though e is half-certain that he only kept it because Ultra Magnus is fond of his model type.<p>

But his spark aches now. It aches because a few decacycles back, he caught a bit of news over a vid channel that chose to work for a few kliks.

All bots were being required to have a more in-depth sparkchamber exam, to search for hidden sparking equipment. Which is incredibly distressing.

Since he has it himself.

He deleted the recording that would have informed Ratchet to look at his chamber, but it is eating him up inside. He _shouldn't_ be keeping this a secret. Not from Ultra Magnus.

He is an Autobot, and should be accepting whatever happens.

It makes his spark hurt to think about. He doesn't _want_ to tell anyone. There's a reason he kept it hidden for so long. He wants to be a hero, and being a hero means not being stuck in a berth.

Which he will be if he's ever exposed.

But it tears him up inside not to let his Magnus know about it. When there are inspections going on to find carriers, and have them brought out.

He's been wavering back and forth on telling his leader ever since he heard the announcement, and now he's sitting in front of his private com console, having locked prying ninjabots completely out of his room, and thinking about how best to tell him it.

He thinks it's probably best to just tell him right away. Optimus keys in the Magnus's private frequency-the one he only gives out to truckbots-and waits.

The Magnus answers in short order, smiling a bit to see him, "Optimus Prime. It has been quite some time since you contacted me. Is everything alright out there?"

Optimus squirms in his seat, knowing he is condemning himself to a life of being shared like a prostibot. "I have something important to tell you, sir. I... I did not mean to keep it from you for so long, but I was afraid. It's... I still don't want to tell you, to be honest."

The Magnus smiles at him, "And what would that be, Optimus? You can take your time, and relax a bit." The mech leans forward, "Would you like to play a game of Conquest and see how you feel about talking afterwards?"

He shakes his head, "No, sir." He has _never_ accepted an invitation for playing the game with his leader, since he knows through the other bots that any truckbot that did, normally ends up in the Magnus's berth.

While he may be too far away for that, it is still something he wants to avoid. Even if he knows telling his leader what he's supposed to will most likely end up with him the most exposed he's ever been in front of another bot. He hasn't had his false panels off unless he's completely sure he's alone with no recording devices.

"Will you share your secret with me, Optimus?" Ultra Magnus smiles kindly at him. "Whatever it is, it cannot be that bad. Just tell me, and we will work it out."

Optimus looks down. "It would be easier to show you, sir." He opens his sparkplates, keeping his optics averted from the screen as he removes his false paneling, revealing his sparking equipment. "You see, I am a carrier." A loud rev interrupts him, and he looks up, surprised by how bright the Magnus's optics are glowing with lust. He looks away again, "I understand if you're disappointed in me for not telling you before, but I-"

His leader revs loudly again, "You will be returning home."

He offlines his optics, spark dimming unhappily, "Yes, sir." He doesn't want to be shared around like he knows he will be, but it is for the good of Cybertron. He knows that the Autobots need more bots, and he is one of the few that can do it.

He reaches over to disconnect the call, but the Magnus stops him, "Optimus."

He flinches, not able to help it, "Yes, sir?"

"What is your thought on the council?"

He blinks, confused, "Sir?" He frowns cautious as he says, "They know what is best?"

"You do not sound as if you like them much," Ultra says softly, and Optimus stiffens. He deserved that reprimand.

"I apologize sir. They... the council mechs and femmes are very honorable bots and I will do my duty for them. I will not disappoint you. Or them. When it is their," he swallows hard around a dry intake, "turn to have me, I will not protest."

Ultra Magnus looks troubled. "That is not what I wanted to hear, Optimus."

"Sir?" he hates how his voice trembles when he says it. He looks away, forcing himself to remain resolved, "I do not know what you mean."

The Magnus touches the screen, "Optimus, if you could choose just one bot to be with, would you prefer that?"

His spark brightens with hope, but he snaps his plates closed to hide it, ignoring the disappointed look from his leader at that. "I would, sir, but I understand that it is not-"

"You can call me _Ultra_, Optimus. I don't mind. In fact, I'd encourage it."

"Sir, I... what are you suggesting?" His spark is so hopeful now, that perhaps Ultra Magnus is offering to be exclusively with him. Optimus leans toward the console, and then crashes against it when the ship shudders as something impacts it. The warning lights flash on, and Optimus gets up, dismayed that the screen is broken now, dark and offline. "Ratchet, report," he commands, fingers to his temple. "What the slag just happened?"

"It's the fragging 'Cons, Optimus," the bot says, tone panicked.

Oh.

Frag.

* * *

><p>Please Review<p>

Sequel hook! Oh yeah!

For a sequel we haven't gotten to yet. Whoops. Well, I'm sure you guys don't mind. We'll do it eventually. Just like we'll be doing the sequel to Princess Oil Slick. Don't worry!

We just have so many ideas, and don't write fast enough for all of them. We're trying to finish off some that we have in progress. Continuous Courting, anyone? (Note: This does not mean that will be the next fic uploaded. Do not count on that. There is no promise when the next fic will be up, or that it will be Continuous Courting. We are working on a Rodimus and Perceptor fic.)


End file.
